Uma Garota Especial
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Kamus reencontra uma mulher de seu passado e com quem teve uma rápida e intensa paixão...mas aquele breve encontro teve sérias repercussões. continuação de Surpresas do Coração...FANFIC COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

Notas: Essa história se passa logo depois do final de Surpresas do Coração. E para algumas pessoas que me perguntaram, a ordem cronológica não obedece aos critérios do animê...senão eles estariam velhos...

Digamos que estão nos dias de hoje, como se a Batalha contra Hades houvesse terminado há mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos atrás...

Primeiro foi Shura, depois Milo e agora Kamus é quem vai sentir na pele o que é viver um romance...quem será a próxima vítima?

A história, primeiro se passará no passado, mostrando como os personagens se conheceram e o que os levou a se separarem. Depois mostrará o presente...o reencontro e as surpresas que surgirão com isso... Por isso, será mais longa que as demais..apenas alguns capítulos a mais.

À minha querida amiga e 'irmãzinha' Rubiane, minha inspiração para criar minha personagem. Viu? Você virou personagem da minha fic, e ela foi feita de acordo com a descrição que você me deu.

Os diálogos estarão entre aspas, e as traduções de expressões e falas em outro idioma estarão entre parênteses.

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Prólogo:**

Kamus não precisou dirigir muito para chegar até a residência de 'Laura Reed'. Seguindo as instruções de Hank e sua esposa, achou o lugar rapidamente.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Milo antes de pegar um carro e dirigir até lá.

'Cara, tem certeza?'-o amigo o olhava preocupado.-'Existem pessoas que são muito parecidas umas com as outras e...'

'Milo, não existe duas pessoas tão parecidas assim...é Desirée, tenho certeza. O que ela fez comigo não é fácil de ser esquecido.'

'É?'-ele sorriu malicioso.

'Não me refiro a isso! Como vou explicar...ela tem a capacidade de tornar a vida mais agitada.'

'Puxa! Ela mexeu mesmo com você!'

'Ela é encrenca. É interesseira, dissimulada, mentirosa e uma ladra!'

'Não acredito! Você se envolveu com uma mulher dessas! Tô doido para conhecê-la e saber que tipo de garota faz meu amigo transgredir a lei!'

'Cala a boca!'

Milo o advertiu que poderia estar enganado, que talvez não fosse a mesma mulher. Mas tinha certeza que era ela mesma. Desirée Lemonnier.

Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se esquece facilmente. Não apenas pela beleza, pelos momentos que compartilharam, mas também pela personalidade...e pelo fato dela ter desaparecido sem mais nem menos.

Chegou mais perto da casa, e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Era ali. Diminuiu a velocidade e parou. Desligou o motor e ficou sentado durante um longo tempo apreciando o lugar.

O inverno estava dando sinais de que acabaria. Mas ainda a neve cobria o jardim e o telhado da casa de dois andares, de tijolos aparentes, cercada por uma varanda. Uma chaminé se erguia no centro do telhado, onde a fumaça indicava que havia gente ali dentro. Era cercada por velhas árvores.

Suspirou. Por que o medo? Era ela quem devia explicações à ele, não o contrário. Descobrir que fora enganado, que ela o usara e depois foi embora, fez com que seu coração, que começava a se abrir aos sentimentos, voltasse a ser gelado. Desirée apenas mentiu para ele.

Droga! Se ela só lhe causou aborrecimentos, por que ainda a tinha na memória? Por que? Por que ela não o esperou?

'Ah!'-falou para si mesmo.-'Depois do que eu disse para ela, lógico que não esperaria por mim. Deve achar que a odeio.'

E por quê estava ali, nesse fim de mundo, com um novo nome? Ele achava que ela pudesse ter dado um golpe e se casado com algum milionário e estar morando ainda na Europa...

Será que tudo estava relacionado ao que houve me Paris?

**Passado:**

**Capítulo 1: **

Kamus havia chegado a Paris na noite anterior. Mesmo com os problemas envolvendo uma suposta rebelião dos Cavaleiros de Bronze no Japão, o Mestre Ares permitiu que ele visitasse sua terra natal.

Naquela manhã fresca, tudo o que ele queria era sentar em um café e descansar lendo o seu jornal que acabara de comprar. Havia um festival cultural numa praça perto dali. Nada mais revigorante do que apreciar um belo desjejum ouvindo música erudita ao ar livre.

Nada poderia abalar a calma daquela manhã.

Desirée Lemonnier disparou em meio à rua movimentada. Arriscou dar uma olhada para trás, onde os três brutamontes de Colfax ainda a perseguiam. Eles não se cansavam? Pois ela já estava ficando cansada disso tudo.

Mas não podia se arriscar a ser pega. Ela viu o que eles fizeram com o pobre Jacques que só queria ajudá-la. Ela assistiu incapaz de ajudar, Colfax atirar na cabeça de Jacques friamente. Se eles a pegassem, jamais faria justiça a seu amigo.

Não podia contar com a polícia, já que Colfax mantinham muitos membros da força policial em sua lista de pagamento, se bem que corria outro risco com isso, já que também era procurada pela Interpol em vários países por ser uma ladra virtual, a melhor da sua geração, e que já bagunçou os bancos de dados das principais organizações policiais do mundo. Embora preferisse o termo 'Gatuna Internacional de Informações.'

Sua única chance era o de proteger os disquetes que carregava até encontrar alguém de confiança para entregá-los.

Conseguiu desviar de um carro, um ônibus parou a centímetros dela, motoristas a xingavam antes de alcançar uma praça movimentada e se misturar às pessoas ali. Para o seu alívio, o lugar estava cheio. Uma espécie de Festival de Música estava acontecendo ali.

Sem diminuir a velocidade, reparou que seus perseguidores estavam confusos, por perdê-la de vista, mas não tardariam a localizá-la. Desirée não era o tipo de pessoa que se mistura fácil à multidão.

Era alta, um metro e setenta e cinco, corpo perfeito e um belo rosto emoldurado por longos cabelos negros e lisos, que chegavam até a cintura. Os olhos violetas também chamavam muita atenção, principalmente dos olhares masculinos.

Mesmo vestida de maneira esportiva, com uma calça jeans, um top azul escuro, bolsa esporte e um moletom poderia ser confundida com um modelo.

Parou de repente, outros homens de Colfax apareceram e estavam logo a sua frente! Olhou para os lados. Para onde ir, para onde ir?

Quando Desirée reparou em um homem solitário, alto e muito bonito, encostado sob a sombra de uma árvore, lendo um exemplar do Le Monde, um plano inconseqüente, apressado, ousado e para não dizer desesperado invadiu a sua mente. E como sempre, ela não ouviu a razão e seguiu seus impulsos.

'Eles procuram por uma mulher sozinha e desesperada...não alguém acompanhada e namorando num parque.'-refletiu-'Então...'

Desirée se aproximou dele, ficando praticamente na sua frente. O homem olhou-a por cima do periódico e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ela tirou-lhe o jornal das suas mãos e passou os braços por seu pescoço.'

'Excusez-moi pour le délai, amour!'(Desculpe-me pelo atraso, amor!)-ela lhe disse em francês, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

O homem a fez pensar em um artista de cinema. Os cabelos azuis, desciam pelas costas, formando um contraste interessante com o terno preto sóbrio, a camisa social branca. Antes de beijá-lo, Desirée viu que seus olhos eram de um tom azulado mais escuro que seus cabelos. Os cabelos, macios como seda.

Em vez de afastá-la, o estranho retribuiu o beijo com ímpeto e entusiasmo. Desirée sentiu os pés deixarem o chão e percebeu que ele a erguera, para aninhá-la melhor em seu abraço.

Aquele mês fora péssimo! Atiraram nela, arrombaram seu apartamento em Londres, atiraram de novo, teve que lutar com alguns grandalhões, foi perseguida até Paris, viu um amigo se assassinado, a polícia e os bandidos atrás dela...

Está certo de que ela também era um dos bandidos, afinal roubou informações dos computadores de Colfax, para revendê-las na China ou na América pelo melhor preço, mas não poderia imaginar que ele fosse ficar possesso a ponto de transformar sua vida em um inferno! Algo em um dos arquivos que 'pegou' devia ser tão importante, que ele mataria para reaver.

Mas aquele homem, aquele abraço e aquele beijo...não se sentia tão protegida e tão excitada desde...não se lembrava desde quando.

Os seus perseguidores passaram por eles e não deram atenção ao casal. Logo sumiram de vista procurando por ela em meio à multidão da praça.

Ele girou o corpo e quando se deu conta, estava sendo pressionada contra a árvore e sentia todo o peso e calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Só conseguia ficar pensando naquelas mãos, grandes e quentes percorrendo seu corpo. A boca que a beijava e provocava e...

Com um profundo pesar, Desirée conseguiu afastar-se do corpo dele, colocando as mãos sobre seu peito forte e empurrando-o delicadamente, ofegante e corada pelo beijo mais delicioso que já experimentara.

O estranho ainda segurava com uma das mãos sua cintura e com a outra apoiava-se na árvore, impedindo sua saída. Ele a examinava com cuidado. Sem sorrir, mas com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

'Il est excusé.'(Está desculpada.)-ele disse, antes de soltar sua cintura e pegá-la pelo pulso com delicadeza.

'O quê?'-Desirée tentou falar, sem tremer.

'O atraso. Você disse: ''Desculpe-me pelo atraso, amor.''

Ele tinha uma voz agradável e não desgrudava os olhos dela. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Precisava ir embora, dar um jeito de encontrar a pessoa que Jacques havia lhe dito que a ajudaria, fugir para longe de Paris...da Europa. Mas a leve pressão em seu pulso, a mão dele tocando sua pele, a deixou sem reação.

Desirée olhou para aquela mesma mão e pensou na possibilidade de quebrar seu pulso, mas optou por não fazê-lo.

'Preciso...ir.'-conseguiu dizer finalmente.

'Ainda não. Almoce comigo.'-pediu.

'Quê? Não posso. Tenho que..'

''Fugir, me esconder, chorar, pular no Sena e me afogar...Não! Beijá-lo de novo e depois pular no Sena...''-pensava consigo mesma.

'Preciso ir.'-respondeu num fio de voz.

'Como se chama?'-ele parecia não ouvi-la.-'Não é francesa, mas falou muito bem, quase sem sotaque.'

'Desirée. Desirée Lemonnier.'-por que estava respondendo?-'Sou de Nova Iorque.

'Desirée?'-então ele sorriu. Um lindo sorriso que quase a fez perder o fôlego.-'C'est un beau nom!'(É um nome lindo!)

'Não me disse o seu nome.'

'Kamus.'

´Kamus do quê?'-Não acredito que estou flertando com ele, ao invés de fugir e me esconder de Colfax!

Ele ia responder, quando percebeu que Desirée ficou pálida e seus olhos estavam refletindo um medo súbito. Kamus olhou por sobre o ombro e viu um grupo de oito homens, armados e pouco se importando com as pessoas a em volta que se afastavam correndo, se aproximando deles.

'Ei, camarada.'-um dos homens disse em inglês.-'Afaste-se da garota, se não quiser se machucar. Garota, você vem comigo!'

'Randon...'-ela murmurou com medo.

Kamus não se mexeu, seus olhos permaneceram frios e impassíveis. O homem que parecia o líder era alto e bem musculoso. Cabelos e olhos negros, e possuía uma cicatriz que lhe deformava o rosto. Sua voz indicava que não estava brincando.

O leve tremor que sentiu no corpo de Desirée, ainda protegida em seus braços, indicava que ela tinha um pavor enorme a ele. E certamente suas intenções não eram as melhores.

'Pardonnez, amis.'-Kamus disse sem se alterar ou virar-se.-'Mas não creio que a senhorita queria acompanhá-lo. É melhor que você e seus amigos vão embora, antes que eu os machuque.'

Os homens começaram a rir e Desirée olhou incrédula para Kamus. Ou ele era muito corajoso ou um completo louco! Pensou em orar e pedir a Deus por uma morte indolor.

'Valeu.'-disse Randon, que depois aponta a arma para a Kamus, as pessoas se afastaram com medo.-'Por causa da piada, vou matá-lo rápido e...hã? Neve!'

Desirée também reparou que o ar ficou frio de repente e começou a nevar! Em pleno verão! O único que parecia não estar surpreendido com o estranho fenômeno meteorológico era Kamus. Tremendo de frio, Desirée olhou para os lados e reparou que apenas naquele lugar na praça estava frio e nevava.

Ele solta a mão de seu pulso e se vira para os homens que tremiam de frio.Ele caminhou até Randon e pegou na arma dele que logo foi praticamente transformada em um cubo de gelo.

Surpreso, Randon solta a arma que ao atingir o chão, quebra-se em vários pedaços.

'Se não quer que o mesmo aconteça com você.'-Kamus disse com a voz mais glacial do que o ar que os cercavam.-'Pegue seus comparsas e saia daqui!'

Um forte vento gélido empurrou os homens para longe, Desirée teve a imprensão que uma luz dourada envolveu Kamus por alguns segundos.

Randon e seus homens saem correndo, como se fossem perseguidos por algum demônio. Talvez Kamus fosse um, pensou Desirée, um lindo demônio de olhos azuis que apareceu para salvá-la...e tentá-la.

Não poderia pensar nisso, precisava fugir.

Então, Kamus volta sua atenção para Desirée, e para a sua surpresa e decepção ela desapareceu. Muitos curiosos se aglomeravam para ver o que aconteceu, o que o impossibilitou de tentar avistá-la entre eles.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirou. Havia encontrado uma belíssima mulher, que talvez estivesse com problemas, e deixou que escapasse. Se Milo estivesse ali, certamente o teria chamado de 'Tapado'.

Ao se afastar, reparou que estava faltando alguma coisa.

´Minha carteira!'-ele vasculhava todos os bolsos e olhava em volta.-'Ela roubou a minha carteira!'-ele suspira e começa a falar sozinho.-'Estava bom demais para ser verdade, não é Kamus? A garota mais linda que conheceu, é uma ladra!'

Desirée olhou hesitante para o estabelecimento localizado na pior parte da cidade de Paris. Lembrou-se do que Jacques Demoi, um colega dos tempos da Universidade havia lhe dito, minutos antes de ser morto por Colfax.

'Se alguma coisa der errado, chérrie. Procure por um amigo meu, Jean-Luc Bordeaux. Ele já está a par das coisas e vai ajudá-la a sair do país. Vai providenciar passaportes e dinheiro.'

Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos ao se lembrar de Jac 'Magrelo'. Era seu melhor amigo, e quis apenas protegê-la. Foi com a desculpa de negociar com Colfax, ele havia dito que esqueceria tudo e sobre o roubo das informações, se lhe devolvessem os disquetes...mas assim que Jac entregou os disquetes, que Colfax não sabia serem falsos, ele nem pestanejou ao sacar uma arma e acertar a cabeça de seu amigo.

Quando descobriu que havia sido enganado, passou a persegui-la por toda a cidade. Como sabia quem era? Era conhecida apenas pelo nickname 'Snow Flake', como poderia descobrir sua verdadeira identidade?

Alguém em quem confiava a traiu.

Respirou fundo, e quando ia sair do beco onde estava e entrar no Bar de Jean-Luc viu um carro preto se aproximando. Reconheceu imediatamente o homem que saia dele, furioso. Voltou a se esconder no beco escuro.

Randon.

O braço direito de Colfax. O homem tinha a ficha policial maior que o Empire State e era muito mau. Ouviu histórias sobre o que fazia com as mulheres...e nenhuma delas era agradável.

O que fazer? Se Bordeaux estiver trabalhando para Colfax como poderia pegar passaportes novos e sair da França? Poderia tentar sair pegando uma estrada, mas temia ser seguida, sozinha em algum lugar numa estrada deserta, e ser pega por Randon.

Precisava de um tempo para pensar, de um lugar seguro para passar a noite, dormir e...lembrou-se do estranho sedutor do parque, e da maneira como ele a defendeu...ele congelou a arma de Randon com as mãos? Ou foi só ilusão?

Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a carteira dele e a abriu. Além do dinheiro, havia cartões de crédito, carteira de motorista. Deu um risinho ao ver a foto da sua carteira de motorista. Por que todo mundo ficava horroroso ao tirar essas fotos e ele ficava lindo?

Ao ler o sobrenome dele riu de novo, Du Pont, seria o sobrenome verdadeiro dele? Não tinha cara de Kamus Du Pont.

Retirou um pedaço de papel com o endereço de um hotel em Paris. Sabia onde ele estava.

Kamus chegou até o seu hotel apenas de tarde, ficara horas procurando em vão por aquela ladrazinha. Depois, telefonaria para o banco e informaria o roubo dos cartões.

'Monsieur Du Pont?'-chamou a recepcionista.-'Sua prima está esperando pelo senhor no salão de jantar.'

'Minha prima!'-não tinha prima nenhuma.

'Oui. La mademoiselle Desirée Lemonnier.'-a recepcionista disse com um sorriso.

'Desirée!'-Kamus foi a passos largos até a sala de jantar e a viu sentada em uma mesa num canto, usava a mesma roupa daquela manhã.

Percebendo que ele se aproximava, Desirée o encarou e deu um sorriso nervoso, estendendo sobre a mesa sua carteira.

'Está tudo aí.'-ela disse.-'Não gastei seu dinheiro.'

'Veio me procurar e devolver a carteira?'-ele sentou-se na sua frente.-'O que foi aquilo na praça?'

'Não gostaria de envolvê-lo nisso.'-ela disse e ia se levantando.-'Ah...eu menti, tirei algum dinheiro sim, com seu cartão para pagar uma noite numa pousada, peguei o seu endereço na Grécia, mando o dinheiro de volta, prometo...você é muito organizado e certinho, carrega uma agendinha dentro da carteira,com telefones e endereços importantes...'

'Como conseguiu a senha do meu cartão?'-ele balança a cabeça e pega a mão dela antes que ela saísse.-'Deixa pra lá. Não vá embora ainda. Parece que precisa de um amigo...Quer jantar?'

'Já disse...não quero envolvê-lo nisso. E não estou com fome.'

O som do seu estômago roncando a desmentiu. Corada até a raiz de seus cabelos, Desirée não sabia onde esconder o rosto. Principalmente depois de encarar o sorriso debochado de Kamus.

Logo depois.

'E então?'-ele cortou um pedaço de carne e colocou-a na boca.

'É o melhor filé que já comi!'- Desirée respondeu sincera.

'Gosto desse hotel, não é um cinco estrelas luxuoso, mas tem o melhor chéf de Paris.'-ele bebeu um gole de vinho.-'E então, vai me dizer quem são aqueles sujeitos ou não?'

'Você é bem insistente! Acha que é alguma espécie de super-herói que aparece para salvar a mocinha indefesa do vilão malvado?'-disse irônica.

'Non. Um Cavaleiro que não resiste a ajudar uma donzela em perigo!'-respondeu também com ironia.

'Só que eu não acredito mais em Cavaleiros montados em cavalos e armaduras brancas também, salvando a donzela.'

'Esquece o cavalo...e se o Cavaleiro usasse uma armadura dourada? Acreditaria?'-ele lhe lançou um olhar indecifrável.

Desirée riu do comentário e imaginou-o usando uma armadura. Certamente ficaria sexy.

'Confie em mim, chérrie.'-ele pegou em sua mão.

Então, para a surpresa dele, ela explodiu em lágrimas, baixou os olhos para o prato e soluçou em cima da comida.

Minutos depois, Kamus a conduziu até o elevador para levá-la ao seu quarto, Desirée se aninhou a seu lado como uma pobre vítima lacrimejante, obrigando-o a lançar um olhar desafiador a todos que os encaravam.

A sensação de tê-la junto a si era deliciosa. Desirée era macia onde devia ser e esguia e musculosa nos lugares certos. Entraram no quarto e Kamus fechou aporta.

'Desculpe-me.'-ela disse.-'Não queria me descontrolar assim...mas é que...'-ela voltou a soluçar.-'Posso usar o banheiro?'

'Claro.'

Kamus estava refletindo os últimos acontecimentos, era certo de que ela estava em perigo, mas por que aqueles homens a queriam?

E por que se importava com uma completa estranha? Tudo o que sabia dela era um nome, sua nacionalidade, que sabia 'bater' carteiras. Ah...que sabia beijar muito bem!

Kamus se esquecera de tudo quando aqueles lábios macios e sexys tocaram os seus. Desirée Lemonnier era uma mulher incrivelmente bela e misteriosa.

Quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, escutou o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

'Está tomando banho?'-perguntou para si mesmo.

De repente começou a fantasiá-la nua...banhando-se e ele a acompanhando nesse banho, fazendo amor debaixo do chuveiro...Balançou a cabeça.

'Ne soyez pas ridicule, homme! (Não seja ridículo, homem!)'-falava sozinho.

Ela saiu do banheiro finalmente, usando o robe do hotel.

'Desculpa, não resisti.'-ela sorriu.-'Precisava tomar um banho de verdade!'

Kamus ficou mudo. Ela conseguia ficar mais linda ainda com os cabelos molhados. Então, ele se aproximou e a tomou nos braços e a beijou com tanto ímpeto que Desirée temeu que seus lábios ficassem inchados.

'Isso me lembra de algo.'-ele disse se afastando dela um pouco.-'Esta manhã, você me deve sua vida, Desirée.'

'Bem...se não tivesse me segurado com sua conversa, teria conseguido...

'Você me deve sua vida.'-repetiu com firmeza, deitando-a na cama.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Passado:**

**Capítulo 2:**

'Você me deve sua vida.'-repetiu com firmeza, deitando-a na cama.

Kamus beijava seus lábios, seu queixo, a pele delicada de seu pescoço, e ela ficou arrepiada. Desirée sentiu o gosto do vinho que ele bebera no jantar em seus lábios, puxou e repuxou as roupas dele até sentir o peito nu em contato com o seu.

Deliciada, ela apreciou as mãos fortes abrindo o robe, revelando seu corpo e acariciando seu ventre, deslizando para cima e acariciando um de seus seios com firmeza. No momento seguinte, Kamus tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios, sugando-os com força e depois lambeu o bico endurecido até fazê-la ter vontade de gritar.

'Estamos indo...rápido demais..'-ela disse entre um suspiro e um gemido.-'Nem te conheço direito. Fale-me alguma coisa sua...pessoal...'

'Eu...sou aquariano.'

'E eu...sou de leão. Eu disse pessoal...Huuummm...'

Pouco depois, o robe que ela usava fora parar sobre um móvel próximo. Com um movimento rápido, Desirée ficou sobre o corpo de Kamus, devolvendo-lhe as mesmas carícias que ele lhe dera, fazendo-o gemer.

Que loucura! Naquela manhã, escapou da morte e agora estava fazendo amor com o homem que a protegera. Um homem que conheceu há poucas horas!

'Fale...sobre você.'-ela ordenou.

'Acha...que é o melhor momento para isso?'

'Fale...'-ela repetiu com mais convicção..

Desirée abriu o zíper da calça de Kamus e introduziu a mão sob o tecido. Quando sentiu o toque, Kamus contraiu os músculos e fechou os olhos. Desirée o acariciava em sua parte mais íntima, e ele estava adorando.

'Ahhh...Certo. Nasci em Paris, depois que meus pais morreram fui para a Grécia...Ah, isso é bom...Fiquei lá até os dez anos e fui mandado para a Sibéria...não pare...'

'Por que viajou tanto?'

'Se eu lhe dissesse que...sou um Cavaleiro que luta e protege a deusa Atena?'-disse com um sorriso encantador.

'Diria que...além de ter uma imaginação fértil...você deve ficar lindo de Armadura! É branca?'

'Dourada...ah, isso é maravilhoso...do que estava falando?'

'Fale a verdade.'

'Restez silencieux et embrassez-moi'.(Fique em silêncio e beije-me)-ele mandou.

'Difícil...gosto de mandar nos homens nessa hora...'

Desirée o beijou e Kamus voltou a deitá-la, ficando sobre ela e a afagava na parte interna das coxas, sem interromper o beijo. Desirée suspirou e entreabriu as pernas para dar a ele um melhor acesso, massageou-a no centro do prazer e forçou a entrada.

Kamus ajeitou-se, se colocando em posição para penetrá-la, fitando-a com paixão. Porém, Desirée girou o corpo e o fez deitar-se de costas. E devagar, muito devagar, montou sobre o corpo magnífico de Kamus envolvendo-o com suas pernas a um tempo subjugadoras e dóceis.

'Eu disse...que gosto de mandar...'

Emudecido, vencido e cheio de desejo, Kamus perdeu-se nas profundezas daqueles olhos de um violeta intenso, enquanto ela se ajoelhava e encaixava o corpo de deusa na firme ereção, fazendo-o gemer de gozo

Desirée sorriu, murmurando baixinho, perdida em doce prazer:

'Kamus...'

E sentindo-o dentro de si, começou a mover-se sensualmente, langorosamente, movimentavam-se juntos. Desirée sentiu as mãos dele subindo, moldando seus seios, forçando-os para perto um do outro.

Ela começou sua cavalgada selvagem. Como uma valquíria galopou, os seios altos, a cabeça atirada para trás, o corpo reluzindo em gotas de suor. Então, Kamus massageou os mamilos com os dedões, provocando-a, mexendo-se cada vez com mais vigor , até fazê-la atingir um clímax tão intenso que a obrigou a enfiar-lhe as unhas, arranhando seus ombros. Mas foi Kamus quem gritou quando ambos atingiram o orgasmo.

Um momento depois, ambos relaxavam abraçados e suados.

'Mon Dieu.'

'Preciso de um cochilo.'-ela disse preguiçosa.-'Vou confessar algo a você...foi a primeira vez que fui para a cama com um homem de cabelos compridos e que usa terno.'

'Não costumo ir para cama com uma mulher que acabei de conhecer.'-ele sorriu.-'Mas...você foi irresistível!'

'Engraçado. Ia dizer a mesma coisa sobre você.'

Depois Desirée adormeceu, nos braços do seu misterioso Kamus. E pela primeira vez naquele mês, sentia-se segura, satisfeita...feliz.

Do lado de fora do hotel, um homem acendia um cigarro dentro de seu carro negro. Olhou para a janela do quarto de Kamus, pegou o celular e discou.

'Eu a encontrei. Informe que assim que estiver sozinha, procuro pelos arquivos de Colfax e pelo Équidna! E o que faço com a mulher? E se o cara interferir? Ele sabe quem é o sujeito? Mandou quem? Aquele maluco que diz que é um servo dos deuses? Sim...entendo...Diga ao chefe para não se preocupar. Deixarei o maluco cuidar deles...

Desirée despertou e se sentiu muito bem. Kamus estava sentado numa poltrona perto da janela observando-a. Ele estava apenas usando uma toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos longos ainda pingando água do banho.

Desirée tentou não olhá-lo. Mas fracassou.

''Que coisa!''-ela pensava.-''Ele é mesmo maravilhoso! Tão bonito...o último dos cavalheiros! Ei! Seus lábios estão se mexendo. Acho que está falando comigo.''

'O que disse, Kamus?'

'Perguntei se você vai me colocar a par dos fatos.'

'Os fatos...'-ela se sentou na cama, cobrindo os seios nus com o cobertor.

Kamus cruzou a sala e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e beijou-a nos lábios. Relutante, Desirée afastou-se dele e deu um longo suspiro.

'Por que quer me ajudar?'

'Por que posso. E se há alguém praticando alguma injustiça, é meu dever intervir. Não aprecio atos de criminalidade...e eles não me pareciam boas pessoas.'

''Grande! Um tipo de paladino da justiça!''- Desirée refletiu fitando-o.-''Certamente se eu lhe disser que sou uma ladra...não vai me ajudar e é capaz de me entregar às autoridades. Ele parece ser esse tipo de pessoa que faz tudo certinho e que segue as regras à risca.''

'Desirée?'

'É uma longa história. Acontece que...Vou lhe contar.'-a minha versão.

Era uma vez uma menina chamada Desirée, filha única de um gênio da Robótica e que desde cedo despertou na filha a curiosidade sobre a Eletrônica e os Computadores. Cresceu sem a mãe que morreu quando era pequena, sua família e sua vida eram o seu pai.

Essa menina, era diferente das outras de sua idade. Enquanto as outras garotas pensavam em namorar, shoppings e em Tom Cruise, ela pensava em matemática, bytes, hardware e Internet.

Seu intelecto, e o nome do pai, lhe garantiram sua entrada precoce em uma das melhores Universidades dos Estados Unidos e dois anos depois, um emprego na filial da WarTech Cia., ao lado do pai, ajudando-o a desenvolver novos programas para criar 'armas inteligentes' e poupar o máximo de vidas possíveis nas guerras.

Mas, seu pai começou a ficar desgostoso com seu emprego na WarTech e após uma discussão com seu presidente, demitiu-se...uma semana depois, ele morreu em um 'acidente' de carro. Antes de morrer, ele a previniu para se afastar da WarTech.

Desirée resolveu partir também, e aceitou trabalhar para uma Empresa de Computadores em Londres.

Os anos seguintes foram calmos. De dia, uma funcionária exemplar, de noite uma hacker que inconformada pela morte de sua única família, e culpando a WarTech, passou a invadir os Sistemas da empresa e lhe causar um considerável prejuízo, apagando seus arquivos e roubando os dados de uma nova arma.

Então, o pesadelo começou...Colfax, um mercador da morte, de identidade desconhecida, matou seu amigo e ela descobriu que a empresa era a fachada de uma verdadeira máfia envolvendo o contrabando de armas militares para países em guerra...e a WarTech e Colfax a queriam morta...é claro que Desirée não contou a Kamus que ela roubou, o termo usado foi:

'Não sei como isso foi parar em meu computador. E agora, minha vida é um tormento!'

'Não sabe mesmo como isso apareceu em seu computador?'

'Nem sequer imagino.'

'Talvez alguém os mandou achando que estariam protegidos. Vou falar com uns conhecidos meus...eles têm muita influência.'

'Muita influência?'- Desirée espantou-se.-'Será que eles podem me ajudar, mesmo?'

'Irei agora.'-ele começou a se vestir.-'E você, me prometa que ficará aqui me esperando. Não fuja!'

'Não se preocupe. Aquelas são as minhas únicas roupas. Tive que sair às pressas do último lugar em que estive. Estou com elas há dois dias e nada nesse mundo me fará usá-las de novo!'

'Trarei roupas para você, também.'-e a beijou na testa e saiu.

Algum tempo depois. Começando a se acostumar àquela boa vida na suíte, Desirée pôs o robe do hotel e se jogou no sofá, na frente de um dos televisores. Naquele momento, ouviu o barulho discreto de um telefone, era o telefone da suíte.

Receosa, ela o atendeu.

'Senhorita Lemonnier?'-uma voz feminina quase a fez derrubar o telefone.-'Vista-se e desça.'

'Quem? Alô?'

'Sou a única em quem deve confiar. Sugiro que não confie nesse homem que a acompanhe, não confie em ninguém.'

'Quem é você? Scully?'-perguntou com sarcasmo.

'Vá até o saguão e verá que não estou mentindo. Depois, encontre-me na livraria...'

Desirée ouviu as explicações e desligou o telefone. Em seguida, pegou suas roupas, mesmo sujas e se vestiu. Antes de sair, refletiu. Deveria sair assim e se encontrar com alguém que nem conhece? E Kamus? A voz misteriosa lhe disse que não deveria confiar em ninguém.

O que fazer?

Desceu até o Saguão e de uma janela, viu Kamus em uma loja de roupas femininas na rua oposta. Ele disse que lhe traria roupas e...de repente, estremeceu. Colfax entrou na loja também e conversava com Kamus.

Pareciam velhos conhecidos. Se cumprimentando. Eles eram amigos?

Desnorteada, foi até a recepção, pediu um pedaço de papel e escreveu algo. Pediu que entregassem o bilhete para Kamus e correu até os fundos do hotel e por lá fugiu.

Enquanto esperava pacientemente que a atendente colocasse as roupas novas de Desirée na sacola, Kamus pôs os olhos em uma bela camisola branca pendurada na vitrine oposto. Devagar, caminhou até a peça e acariciou o tecido, fingindo que Desirée já estava dentro dele.

Começou a pensar no que deveria fazer, e depressa. De acordo com seus contatos, Desirée estava em grandes apuros. E eles se negaram a ajudar, dizendo que não era do interesse do Santuário o que acontecia com essa garota.

O fato de estar apaixonado e louco de desejo por alguém que mal conhecia não importava. Desirée estava com problemas, e ele precisava ajudar.

Era até insólito. Conheci-a fazia apenas um dia. Mas ela era tão charmosa, tão doce sob aquela fachada de moça durona.

'É muito bonito.'-uma voz chamou a sua atenção.-'Será que conheço a bela mulher por quem está interessado?'

'Non acredito! Le Blanc!'-Kamus se vira e cumprimenta o senhor diante dele.-'Pierre Le Blanc! Ainda vivo!'

'Me disseram que estava em Paris, e não veio visitar um velho amigo de seu pai? Sou eu que tenho que te ver? Les enfants domestique mauvais(criança mal-criada.). Estava ficando ofendido, mas parece que tem alguma bela mademoiselle envolvida, hein? É bonita?'

'Não seja malicioso.'-Kamus estava realmente feliz em ver o amigo.-'Ela é linda! O que anda fazendo? Aposentou-se?'

'Se me aposentar, Marie me enlouqueceria!'-ele riu.-'Estou no ramo de importações e exportações. Venha me visitar e traga a sua acompanhante também...Depois que eu disser à Marie que eu o vi, ela vai ficar louca de vontade de revê-lo, Kamus. Ainda estamos no velho endereço, não saímos daquele bairro por nada. Preciso ir. Adieu!'

'Irei. Adieu, velho amigo!'

Assim que o velho senhor entrou na limusine, Kamus virou-se para a atendente e disse de repente, apontando a camisola.

'Também vou levar isto.'

Voltando para o hotel, Kamus ia até o elevador, quando a recepcionista o chamou e lhe entregou um bilhete de Desirée.

'Mas...pedi que me esperasse.'

Ele abriu o bilhete e leu: CRETINO!

O que poderia ter acontecido?

'Pra que lado ela foi?'

'Ela...saiu pelos fundos, monsieur.'-a recepcionista apontou a direção.

Largou as sacolas e correu para os fundos do hotel. Encontrou um dos empregados e foi logo perguntando.

'La jeune dame, passou por aqui?'

'Oui, monsieur.'-ele respondeu com um sorriso.-'Pediu informações para chegar numa livraria no centro da cidade.'

'Onde?'

Desirée olhou para a rua. Estava num ponto de observação perfeito. Em uma livraria movimentada e que servia um delicioso café que dava uma visão panorâmica da rua.

Mas isso não a impediu de levar um susto quando uma mulher muito elegante e bonita, cabelos loiros até os ombros, usando óculos escuros sentar-se na sua frente.

'Desirée Lemonnier.'-ela foi logo falando.-'É uma pessoa difícil de ser encontrada. Temos procurado por você há um mês.'

'Quem é você?'-perguntou olhando aflita para os lados.

'Agente Allison N. Wilson, CIA.'-e ela retirou os óculos, seus olhos eram azuis claros, parecidos com os olhos de um gato, e chamou o garçom, e num francês impecável, pediu dois cafés.-'Queremos ajudá-la e em troca nos ajude.'

'CIA?'-ela arregalou os grandes olhos violetas.-'Como é?'

'Colfax é um homem muito poderoso e perigoso. Queremos prender Colfax por atos de terrorismos há muitos anos, infelizmente não sabemos a sua real identidade...até agora. Temos uma vaga suspeita de quem ele seja, nada confirmado!'-ela para de falar quando o garçom entrega o pedido, ela bebe um gole. Desirée não tocou na bebida.-'Você tem provas escondidas que o incriminariam e é testemunha ocular de um assassinato realizado pelo próprio Colfax. Sabe como ele se parece. Além de ter as informações sobre um certo Équidna.'

'Eu não sei o que é esse tal de Équidna! Se eu os ajudar? O que ganho?'

'Vou se sincera.'-ela a fita friamente.-'Esse processo pode durar meses ou anos...Terá uma nova identidade, uma nova vida...terá que se afastar dessa antiga vida e de todos que conheceu...até que seu testemunho coloque Colfax no Corredor da Morte. O que vai ganhar, senhorita Lemonnier? Uma chance de continuar viva e sua ficha limpa.'

'Afastar-me de tudo e todos?'-a imagem de Kamus surge em sua mente, o conhece há tão pouco tempo e não sabe se conseguiria viver sem ele agora. Claro que viveria, ele era íntimo de Colfax! Devia trabalhar para ele.

'O homem que conheceu...ele não é tão confiável assim.'-ela bebeu todo o café.-'Desconfiamos que tenha ligações com o nosso suspeito número um...e não é coincidência que se encontrassem no parque?'

'Peraí!'-ela estendeu a mão.-'Está me dizendo que estavam me seguindo e não me ajudaram?'

'Estava se saindo muito bem. Além disso, precisávamos ter certeza de que tinha os arquivos certos.'-ela recoloca os óculos e coloca uma nota sobre a mesa.-'E então, Desirée Lemonnier? O que tem a me dizer?'

'Preciso de um tempo.'-ela disse, suspirando.

'Terá seu tempo.'-o agente respondeu e lhe estende um cartão.-'Se quer viver, ligue neste número. A buscarei imediatamente. Se não...não poderemos protegê-la de Colfax. Soubemos que ele contratou um assassino que se auto intitula Sirroco especialmente para pegá-la. Vimos do que ele é capaz. Tenha um bom dia.'

E ela sai tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Desirée olha para o cartão e o coloca em um bolso.

'Aí está você!'-disse Kamus, a cinco passos atrás dela.

Graças a Atena que Desirée estava ali e bem! Ela parecia surpresa, com seus lindos e grandes olhos arregalados e seus lábios cheios entreabertos...Tudo bem, eles conversariam e descobriria o que houve. Que mal entendido era esse que...

De repente, uma dor terrível explodiu em seu nariz e se irradiou por todo o seu rosto. A sala foi desaparecendo. Tudo escureceu.

Quando voltou a si, encontrou Desirée ajoelhada a seu lado, pressionando um lenço de papel em seu nariz ensangüentado. Várias pessoas os cercavam curiosas.

'O que...?'-começou a falar, com a cabeça latejando.

'Ela jogou a Enciclopédia de História Antiga e Medieval em você.'-disse um rapaz, segurando um livro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos na mão.-'Acho que quebrou o nariz, monsieur. Vou chamar ajuda.'

'Dão...dão brecisa...'

'Cala a boca.'-Desirée ordenou.-'Onde já se viu? Eu bato e fico com pena e fico prestando os primeiros socorros...(suspirou)'-ela pressionou o lenço com mais força, fazendo-o gemer.-'Depois que estancar sua hemorragia...vou moer sua cara de soco!'

Ela se inclinou para trás para pegar um lenço de papel limpo. Kamus aproveitou o movimento para agarrar-lhe os pulsos. Espantada, Desirée baixou os olhos para ele, com os lábios quase brancos de tão contraídos.

'O que houve?'

'Trabalha para Colfax? Eu o vi conversando com ele naquela loja de roupas femininas.'

'Colfax! Aquele senhor era um velho amigo do meu pai. Pierre não machucaria uma mosca, ainda mais...'-Parou de falar ao reparar nas pessoas.-'Não liguem não, gente...briga de casal! Minha esposa e eu estamos nos desentendendo por causa do meu trabalho.'

'Esposa!'-Desirée estava contrariada.-'Não sou...'

Ele a puxou e a silenciou com um beijo. As pessoas se afastaram dando risinhos e comentando a 'briga de marido e mulher'.

'Senhor...senhora?'-chamou um dos atendentes.-'Aqui não é lugar para isso.'

Eles se separaram, Desirée ainda o olhava com raiva.

'Mereceu levar essa livrada na cara.'-grunhiu Desirée, desvencilhando-se dele e se levantando.-'Só estou cuidando desse nariz por que não quero ser processada! Não acredito em você...aquele era Colfax e se pensa eu vou ficar parada e esperar que me entregue para ele está enganado!'

'Nunca.'-ele se levantou e tocou no nariz machucado.-'Eu prometi que a protegeria.'

'Cala a boca! Preciso cuidar desse sangramento.'

'Já estou bem. E estou apaixonado por você.'

Os lábios dela começaram a tremer. Os olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas, e ela disse num tom de absoluta calma.

'É um mentiroso!'-e pegou a mochila e saiu correndo.

'Espere!'-ele pediu inutilmente e saiu correndo atrás dela.

E nem percebem que alguém começa a segui-los.

Desirée desce na primeira entrada para o metrô, sendo seguida de perto por Kamus.

'Vá embora!'-ela mandou.

'Não posso.'

'Não vê que se ficar comigo, pode se envolver nisso e não quero que se machuque.'

'Acredite, cherrie. Ninguém pode me machucar facilmente.'

'Ah, não é?'-ela aperta o nariz dele e ele solta um grito de dor.-'E o que é isso?'

'Certamente Colfax não me jogará livros na cara.'

'Ele é piadista!'-ela disse desanimada, depois vê dois policiais descendo as escadas.-'Não vai me deixar em paz?'

'Já disse, cherrie. Não posso.'-e ele sorriu.

'Tá legal, eu avisei.'-ele a encara sem entender. Desirée vê o trem chegando e começa a gritar-'SOCORRO, TARADO!ELE QUER ME AGARRAR!'

'O que está fazendo!'O.o

'AAAAHHHHH! SOCORRO! ESTUPRO!'

'DESIRÉE!'

'Monsieur!'-os guardas o cercaram.-'Está incomodando esta mademoiselle?'

'Não...é brincadeira dela...DESIRÉE!'

'Nunca o vi antes, policial! Fica me chamando de Desirée, já disse para ele que meu nome é Odete! Mas ele não me ouve!'-disse chorosa, agarrada ao braço de um dos policiais.

'Vamos conversar na central, monsieur!'-um dos guardas decretou.-'Não se preocupe, mademoiselle Odete, ele não voltará a incomodá-la.'

'Merci, policiais.'-ela se afasta, enxugando uma lágrima de maneira teatral e entra no trem, e quando ele sai, ela acena para um Kamus incrédulo e boquiaberto.

'DESIRÉE!'

No trem, mais alguém prestou atenção na cena e visualiza a sua bela presa.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Passado:**

**Capítulo 3:**

Ele pensava seriamente em envolver aquele lindo pescoço entre suas mãos e apertá-lo!

Como Desirée ousou colocá-lo em uma situação tão vergonhosa? Preso! Ele, um sagrado Cavaleiro de Atena, preso por Assédio Sexual! Ainda bem que nenhum de seus amigos e nem seus discípulos estavam ali para vê-lo, seria humilhante demais!

Poderia facilmente ter colocado os policiais para 'dormir' e ido embora calmamente, mas não seria correto usar sua força contra homens comuns e que estavam cumprindo seu dever.

Se fossem como aqueles mal encarados do parque, tudo bem...mas eram policiais.

Sentado em uma sala, esperava a chegada do policial responsável para tomar seu depoimento, enquanto ficava imaginando uma maneira de reencontrar Desirée e castigá-la...castigar Desirée? Ele só conseguia sorrir e pensar nas coisas prazerosas que poderia fazer com ela para castigá-la, devagar e durante horas...

Então, entrou na sala uma bela e austera mulher, de cabelos loiros presos em um coque, vestindo um tailleur, com saia, preto e de óculos escuros. Ela retirou os óculos e o observou com um sorriso desdenhoso enquanto segurava nas mãos um arquivo.

'Senhor Du Pont...imagino. Sou Allison N. Wilson.-ela estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas Kamus não se mexeu.

'O que uma policial americana faz aqui?'-perguntou desconfiado.

'Meu sotaque me denunciou?'-ela sorriu e puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se na sua frente, cruzando as longas pernas.-'Policial, não. Sou uma Agente especial...só precisa saber disso. Esqueçamos as formalidades...qual é o seu relacionamento com Desirée Lemonnier?'

'Como é?'

'Pelo beijo que trocaram na praça...achei que eram velhos e íntimos amigos. Que história triste ela contou de sua trágica vida?'

Kamus não respondeu, limitou-se a estudar a mulher à sua frente. Fria, profissional, um olhar que escondia seu veneno.

'Em Londres, ela lubridiou um experiente detetive da Scotland Yard com uma história de que a mãe estava morrendo com um câncer terminal no cérebro.'-ela sorriu.-'O pobre coitado estava crente de que ela estava apaixonada por ele... Usou seu charme e sua sedução diversas vezes para escapar da lei...até um agente do FBI e da CIA caíram na sua lábia. Devo dizer que ela é muito esperta..muito esperta mesmo!'

'O que quer, agente?'

'Ela falou o quê? Que era órfã, seus pais morreram tragicamente? Outro dia ela disse a esse mesmo agente da CIA que trabalhava na NASA.'-ela lhe estende o arquivo e acrescenta seriamente.-'Eis aqui a verdadeira Desirée Lemonnier.'

Enquanto Kamus abria o arquivo e o lia, Allison continuava a falar.

'Desirée Lemonnier, nascida no dia 16 de agosto, tem 20 anos...mãe norte americana e o pai um marinheiro francês de um navio cargueiro...não teve muito contato com ele, graças ao seu trabalho e seu completo desinteresse na paternidade...mal se falam. A mãe, uma alcoólatra que há cinco anos freqüenta o AA...mas antes disso, a pobre Desirée teve que conviver com uma mulher relapsa, violenta.'-ela aponta o arquivo.-'Há arquivos médicos de todas as surras que levou dela, uma vez a mãe lhe quebrou o braço quando tinha 10 anos...duro foram os namorados que a mãe trazia para casa, e também deles ela teve que fugir.'

A expressão de Kamus tornou-se sombria.

'Fugiu de casa muitas vezes...ah, não sinta pena dela, ela odeia isso!'-e depois se ergueu e ajeitou sua franja em um espelho.-'Quem poderia dizer que desse lar tão infeliz, nasceria um gênio? Os mistérios da genética! No centro de recuperação para jovens infratores, ela conheceu a informática e se apaixonou pelas máquinas, se destacou tanto que conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos aos 13 anos e até se formou na universidade com 17! Tornou-se uma hacker muito perigosa e astuta...ganhou muito dinheiro com seus golpes!'

'Mas, ela não mentiu numa coisa...ela está com sérios problemas...'-Kamus joga os arquivos sobre uma mesa com um gesto nervoso.-'Está bravo? Eu ficaria se me fizessem de bobo!'-ela pega os arquivos e caminha até a porta.-'Deixe Desirée conosco...afaste-se dela, será melhor para você. Ah, consegui que as queixas sobre você fossem retiradas...daqui a pouco poderá ir embora.'

Desirée observava o movimento do lado de fora do trem, procurava-se manter-se calma, fingindo que ignorava o homem que a seguia desde que embarcara, horas atrás. Havia muitas pessoas no mesmo vagão que eles, o que lhe transmitia certa segurança, mas não podia continuar assim.

Ela o observou de soslaio. Alto, bonito, de traços fortes, pele morena, cabelos e olhos negros que pareciam os olhos de um predador.

Deus, que não seja o tal de Sirroco. Ela pedia silenciosamente.

Decidida, desceu na Estação Central de metrô, ainda fingindo que não o via. Ele desceu logo atrás, mantendo uma discreta distância.

Uma pedinte, que mais parecia ser uma adolescente, se aproximou dele, e ele a enxotou com grosseria. Aproveitando-se disso, Desirée entrou no banheiro feminino.

Resignado por ter que esperar, o misterioso perseguidor encostou-se numa parede, pegou um jornal jogado num cesto de lixo e ficou esperando-a sair. Ele observou o entra e sai de mulheres e nada de Desirée. Até aquela pedinte imunda entrou no banheiro minutos depois.

Estava ficando impaciente, quando dez minutos depois, ela saiu. Reconheceu a roupa e o moletom, bem como a mochila que carregava. Ela estava com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz do moletom e entrou apressadamente em outro trem de metrô. Ele a seguiu, entrando logo atrás.

Cansado de tanto segui-la pela cidade, esperando que o levasse até onde havia escondido os disquetes, Sirroco se aproximou e a pegou pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo.

Para a sua surpresa, não era Desirée! Era a mendiga!

'Onde está a mulher que lhe deu estas roupas?'-perguntou entre os dentes, apertando o braço da garota com força.

'E-ela me deu vinte pratas para trocarmos de roupas e me pediu para entrar no primeiro trem que estivesse saindo...j-juro!'

Sirroco a soltou e gargalhou.

'Maravilhosa...conseguiu me enganar!'-depois olhou para a estação que se distanciava e acrescentou com um sussurro.-'Quase sinto pena em ter que matá-la.'

Algum tempo depois, Desirée chegou ao antigo prédio que foi a residência de Jacques e onde esteve hospedada antes. Entrou pelas portas dos fundos e subiu as escadas até o quinto andar onde ficava seu apartamento.

Abrindo a porta com a ajuda de um grampo, Desirée entrou e por pouco não gritou. Estava tudo bagunçado, revirado...parecia a cena de um crime!

Os homens de Colfax certamente estiveram ali e procuraram os disquetes nas coisas de Jacques. Vasculhou o lugar e encontrou algumas de suas roupas e tirou logo os trapos fétidos que usava, tomando o cuidado de retirar os disquetes que estavam dentro das calças e colocá-los numa gaveta, depois tomou o mais longo banho de sua vida!

Depois de limpa, foi até a velha geladeira e a empurrou. A sorte lhe sorriu, não encontraram o 'esconderijo' de Jacques. Atrás da geladeira, havia uma pequena abertura falsa. Esses prédios antigos possuíam grandes vãos entre um apartamento e outro. Abriu a parede falsa e viu se lap-top e seu equipamento ali guardados.

Batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção. Desirée guardou tudo no lugar e colocou a geladeira na posição de antes. Com receio, abriu a porta.

Uma cachorrinha fox terrier, de pelos brancos e manchado de preto, entrou correndo fazendo festa e pulando no sofá logo em seguida.

'Charlote!'-era a cachorrinha de Jacques.

'Excusez-moi! Quem é você?'-uma senhora de idade apareceu logo atrás da cachorra, ela lembrava muito aquela personagem infantil, Mamãe Ganso, com um óculos equilibrando-se na ponta do nariz.-'Não a conheço. É amiga do monsieur Demoi?'

'Oh...pardon! Sou Desirée, namorada de Jacques..ou era.'

'Namorada! Mas Jacques não era...gay?'

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela cabeça de Desirée, ela havia esquecido esse detalhe.

'Non, madam...ele era...bissexual...entende?'

'Bi..?'-ela arregalou os olhos, depois ajeitou os óculos que estavam caindo.-'Bem...isso não interessa, não é? Que horror o que aconteceu com o pobre rapaz...ele era tão educado e gentil comigo.'

'Sim.'-Desirée concordou com tristeza.

'Não se pode nem sair de casa para trabalhar...que não saberemos se voltaremos. Fiquei cuidando de Charlote, não podia deixar a pobrezinha trancada aí sem água ou comida!'

'Oui, merci madam! Cuidarei de Charlote de agora em diante!'

'Espero que peguem os bastardos que mataram o pobrezinho!'

'Eu...também espero!'

A senhora foi embora e Desirée se jogou desanimada no sofá. Charlote se aproximou e deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

'Sente a falta dele,Charlote? Eu também. Perdi meu melhor amigo...e o Kamus.'

Ela se levanta e pega seu lap-top e os arquivos, depois os abre e começa a conversar com a cachorrinha sentada aos seus pés.

'Chega de correr sem saber exatamente por que! Vamos ver o que é esse tal de Équidna?'-ela digita rapidamente, burlando códigos de segurança até que o arquivo se abre.-'Oh-oh!...Estou em uma enorme encrenca...e com E maiúsculo, Charlote!'

Era tarde da noite quando Kamus voltou para o hotel, queria apenas ir para o seu quarto e deitar-se na cama e dormir. Nunca mais queria ver Desirée e ouvir suas mentiras e...para a sua surpresa, Desirée estava na recepção, esperando por ele!

'Ah, não!'-ele murmurou.

Apesar de estar com muita raiva e mágoa dela ter mentido, vê-la à sua frente, usando um vestido azul, de saia acima dos joelhos, mangas longas, mas com profundo decote que mostrava a curva dos seios e sandálias de salto alto, teve que segurar o ímpeto de abraçá-la.

Ela o vê e sorri como se nada houvesse acontecido. Como se ela não tivesse mandado prendê-lo.

'Kamus, cherrie!'-ela acenou.

Kamus a olhava severamente, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção com um lindo sorriso e...ela estava com um cachorro?

'Preciso de um favor!'-ela lhe entrega a guia do animal.-'Poderia cuidar de Charlote para mim esta noite? Tenho que resolver uns assuntos e..'

'Vamos conversar agora, Desirée. Você esteve mentindo para mim?'-Kamus foi logo falando, mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Desirée.

Aquelas palavras, ditas e com tanta calma e controle, causaram um calafrio na espinha de Desirée. Com a respiração presa, preparou-se para o que quer que viesse em seguida.

'Sim.'

'Vamos subir e conversar melhor.'-ele declarou friamente.

'Mas, e a Charlote? O gerente não a deixa subir.'

'Deixe-a em um abrigo de animais!'-ele estava perdendo a calma.

'Não! Como pode sugerir algo assim? Eles sacrificam animais lá! Nunca a deixaria num lugar horrível como aquele!'

'Não acredito!'-ele exasperou-se e começou a falar alto.-'Você age como se tudo estivesse normal! Você mentiu para mim e me mandou para a cadeia!'

As pessoas na recepção os olharam curiosas.

'Fale baixo, Kamus! As pessoas estão reparando! Foi engraçada a sua cara quando os guardas o levaram!'-ela riu.

'Desirée..eu...você..devia...'-ele estendeu as mãos como se quisesse estrangulá-la. Repetiu o gesto uma três vezes antes de desistir.-'Ei, você garoto!'

Um mensageiro do hotel apareceu e Kamus lhe estendeu uma nota e a guia de Charlote.

'Cuide desse animal até que a mademoiselle aqui o pegue de volta!'

'Oui, monsieur!'

'É uma cachorrinha e se chama Charlote. Leve-a para passear e...'

'Chega de besteiras, Desirée!'-ele a agarra pelo cotovelo e a conduz até o elevador.

Chegaram até o quarto em silêncio, ele a soltou com um gesto brusco e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro do quarto como se quisesse se acalmar. Depois começou a caminhar até Desirée que estava em pé perto da cama, torcendo as mãos nervosa.

A maneira em que ele se aproximava dela, o olhar que ele lhe dirigia, fez Desirée pensar em um tigre faminto encurralando uma pobre e indefesa presa.

'Então...Diga-me a verdade!'

'Roubei os arquivos de Colfax, eles não apareceram em meu micro. Pretendia vendê-los pela melhor oferta...é o que eu faço. Sou conhecida na net como 'Snow Flake', e estou na lista dos mais procurados pela Interpol, Cia e por alguns terroristas também e...'

'Cale-se.'-ele quase gritou.-'Me seduzir e levar para a cama fazia parte de seus planos também? Ter um idiota apaixonado para protegê-la?'

'Não!'-ela sentou-se na cama, parecendo tão indefesa.

Kamus comprimiu os lábios com força, Desirée podia ter usado todo o seu charme para envolvê-lo antes, mas isso não tornaria a acontecer.

'Não consigo acreditar em você. Sei que usou esse truque de sedução com outros homens.'

Os olhos violetas estavam marejados quando Desirée levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

'Confesso que essa foi a minha intenção no início. Mas , quando o esperava no restaurante do Hotel, percebi que seria egoísmo demais da minha parte envolvê-lo nessa confusão. Estava indo embora e determinada a nunca mais te ver...mas, você...'

Ela respirou fundo, levantou-se e andou em direção a porta.

'Não precisa se preocupar mais...nunca mais vai me ver.'

Kamus no entanto a segura pelo braço forçando-a a encará-lo.

'Eles a pegarão se sair assim. Por que não se entrega a polícia e...'

'Por que não posso confiar em ninguém.'-respondeu com amargura.-'Eles não podem pegar os arquivos de volta.'

Kamus sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e não deixá-la sair.

'Sei que odeia agora.'-ela murmurou.-'Deve ser o tipo de pessoa que odeia que mentem para você...E me arrependo muito de tudo. Mas se quer saber? Não me arrependo de termos feito amor.'

Kamus suspirou.

Com um brilho intenso no olhar, Desirée começou a se despir diante dele, devagar...e logo estava apenas com as roupas íntimas.

'O quê?'-ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la se insinuando sobre ele.

'Apenas quero que faça amor comigo de novo!'-suplicou, com os lábios colados aos dele.

''Será a última vez.''-pensou.-''A última vez que terei para amá-lo. Depois, vou deixá-lo em paz...''

'Você está brincando com fogo, Desirée...Pare ou...'

'Achei que estava brincando com gelo...'-sua mão tocou em seu peito, e ela esfregava uma das pernas nele, fazendo-o gemer.

Num movimento brusco, puxou-a para si e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo selvagem e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço.

Kamus a ergueu, segurando-a pelas nádegas e a pressionou firme contra sua total excitação. E sentiu, mais do que ouviu, o gemido profundo escapando da garganta dela. Aquele som o enlouqueceu de vez, arrebatando-o para longe de si mesmo.

Tomando-a no colo, carregou-a até a cama e deixando-a cair sobre o colchão, manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos dela, enquanto arrancava a camisa de dentro da calça e abria os botões.

'Quero você...mas isso não significa que haja mais algum sentimento nos ligando.'

Desirée o observou despir-se e cair sobre ela, cheio de ardor. Kamus tinha uma constituição física poderosa, intimidadora, e a força evidenciavam-se no contorno de seus músculos tensos.

Para ele poderia ser apenas algo físico, mas para ela era algo muito mais.

Movimentando-se sobre ela e beijando-a com paixão, Kamus rasgou, num gesto violento, o sutiã de Desirée e deslizou as mãos pelas curvas dela, acariciando seus seios.

Quando ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou forte um dos mamilos, Desirée mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

Gemendo, agarrou os cabelos dele e sussurrou baixinho, esperando que ele não ouvisse.

'Eu te amo!'

Kamus estancou. Ficou paralisado durante alguns segundos e depois a encarou. As pupilas cintilavam numa mistura de paixão e raiva.

'Não diga isso...não aceitarei mais suas mentiras!'

Desirée tomou o rosto dele nas mãos, com todo o cuidado. Não repetiria o que disse. Não tentaria convencê-lo, sabia que ele não acreditaria.

Voltou a beijá-lo, sentindo a resistência dele aos poucos se esvair.

Num rápido movimento, o cavaleiro arrancou a calcinha que Desirée usava e deitou-se sobre ela, penetrando-a de um só golpe.

Desirée arqueou os quadris, oferecendo-se mais profundamente. Com um gemido, Kamus agarrou-lhe as nádegas e pressionou-se com violência. Ela arranhou as costas dele, soluçando, a dor insuportável serpenteando mais aguda a cada investida dos quadris de Kamus.

Quando o clímax chegou, Desirée gritou o nome dele e abriu-se por inteira para ele. Em violentos espasmos, ele estremeceu.

Após alguns momentos de total imobilidade, Kamus se ergueu, vestiu-se e quando saia do quarto disse sem se virar.

'Espere por mim, aqui.'

Desirée ouviu o som da porta da frente se fechar e sentiu uma imensa tristeza. Quando ele voltasse, não estaria mais ali o esperando.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Passado:**

**Capítulo 4:**

Perturbado pelos recentes acontecimentos, Kamus saiu do hotel esperando refrescar a cabeça e colocar as idéias no lugar. Estaria sendo sincera? Poderia ser uma atriz e farsante, mas seu corpo não conseguiria mentir...ela o amava, ou tentava apenas enganá-lo novamente?

Súbito, parou de caminhar e sentiu um Cosmo hostil, porém calmo, se aproximando.

'Sabe...ir atrás de uma garota não parecia ser uma missão digna da minha pessoa. Mas quando senti o Cosmo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, realmente descobri que tirei a sorte grande!'

Kamus virou-se e encarou friamente um homem moreno, de cabelos e olhos negros observando-o com um sorriso sarcástico. Usava um terno caro e um casaco, estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, mantendo uma postura relaxada.

De repente, o vento começou a soprar mais forte, como se um pequeno furacão estivesse passando naquela rua. Kamus notou o brilho do Cosmo do homem e percebeu que o vento forte era provocado pelo desconhecido.

'Prazer, Cavaleiro. Sou conhecido por Sirroco.'-o vento começou a aumentar, e ele sorriu.-'Como o vento dos desertos que são capazes de varrer cidades do mapa. Nem acredito que irei lutar com um Cavaleiro de Ouro! E de quebra, vou levar a garota comigo e pegar meu prêmio de sete dígitos por sua cabeça!'

'Vejo que não é como os outros capangas de Colfax, monsieur Sirroco. Deve ter tido o treinamento de um Cavaleiro.'- Kamus o observava com muita calma e frieza, embora a menção da ameaça à vida de Desirée o perturbasse.-'Certamente você foi algum Cavaleiro que caiu em desgraça aos olhos do Mestre e foi banido, acertei?'

'O Santuário e suas estúpidas leis!'-Sirroco exclamou, o sorriso confiante desapareceu.-'Hoje é o meu dia de sorte! Vou lutar contra um Cavaleiro do Santuário.'

'Quer lutar comigo, Sirroco?'-Kamus deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos.-'Não perca seu tempo, jamais me venceria. Além disso, me pegou de péssimo humor! Permita-me apresentar-me.'-ele abre os olhos.- 'Sou Kamus, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário.'

Sirroco começa a gargalhar.

'Dizem que o Cavaleiro de Aquário é um mestre na manipulação do gelo e do ar frio. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, defendendo uma dama em perigo! Tem certeza de que quer lutar comigo aqui? Nessa rua? Pessoas podem se machucar.'-disse com falsa preocupação.

'E onde deveríamos lutar?'

'Siga-me.'-o vento aumentou, as pessoas nas ruas se abrigavam como podiam, mas Kamus nem sequer piscava.-'Se puder.'

Sirroco sorri e lança uma lufada de vento com um movimento do braço, o deslocamento do ar corta tudo pelo caminho. Carros, postes e ao se aproximar de Kamus, ele é detido pelo ar gelado dele, tornando-o inútil.

O assassino gargalha novamente e começa a correr. Kamus estava realmente a fim de descontar em algo ou alguém a raiva que sentia. Em seus pensamentos, para o azar de Sirroco, ele foi o escolhido.

No hotel.

Desirée desceu do elevador, seu olhar antes alegre estava triste. Com um sorriso, com o qual tentava disfarçar sua dor, pediu a recepcionista uma mochila que havia pedido para guardar e em seguida, foi até o rapaz que cuidava de Charlote.

'Oi, menina!'-ela agachou e acariciou a cachorrinha que fazia festa.-'Não saiu com ela?'

'Muito estranho esse tempo, mademoiselle.'-falou o rapaz.-'Estava um céu limpo e muito bonito até agora...de repente, começou a ventar muito forte! Achei melhor não sair.'

'Fez bem.'-ela olhou para o céu e estranhou também.-'Poderia chamar-me um táxi?'

'Oui. Algum recado para o senhor Du Pont?'

'Não...não será necessário.'-respondeu tristemente, e acrescentou em pensamento.-''Kamus...Não irei mais atrapalhar a sua vida.''

'O táxi, mademoiselle.'-anunciou o mensageiro.

Ao entrar, foi logo dizendo, estendendo-lhe um papel.

'Poderia me levar até esse endereço?'

Longe dali, o Cavaleiro chegou até uma fábrica abandonada, seguindo o Cosmo de Sirroco. Percebeu que ali foi o cenário de um crime recente.

'Me disseram que o garoto nem teve chance.'-Sirroco apareceu sorrindo.-'Meu chefe mirou bem na sua testa e ...bum!'-disse fazendo com a mão um gesto como se apontasse uma arma.

'Então, foi aqui que mataram o amigo de Desirée?'-ele olhou para uma mancha de sangue seco no chão.-'Diga-me Sirroco...quem é o seu chefe?'

'Pensei que soubesse.'-ele voltou a rir.-'Bem, não faz mal lhe contar já que não pretendo deixá-lo vivo mesmo. Colfax e Pierre Le Blanc são a mesma pessoa.'

O semblante de Kamus alterou-se.

'Mentira!'

'Não. É a mais pura verdade.'-ele caminha ficando a poucos metros dele.-'Um terrorista que se esconde sob a fachada de um simples negociante...e ele quer que todos continuem a pensar isso. As autoridades não podem saber nada sobre ele...e seus outros sócios.'

Desirée não havia se enganado. Ela realmente havia visto Colfax conversando com ele no dia anterior.

'O antigo sócio dele descobriu a identidade do homem, e mesmo sendo velhos amigos e considerado um membro da família, matou o infeliz e a esposa num 'trágico acidente'. Que coisa o filho do casal sobreviver ao acidente e...Oh, é mesmo! O moleque era você!'

De repente, a ira tomou conta do Cavaleiro. Seu cosmo atingiu proporções assustadoras e lançou Sirroco contra uma parede. Ao contrário do que se esperava, o assassino não se assustou, mantinha uma expressão satisfeita, como se esperasse essa reação.

'É exatamente assim que eu quero...você furioso!'

Ele faz um movimento com os braços e o vento corta o ar novamente. Mas Kamus o apara com apenas uma mão.

'Deveria ter calado essa boca, Sirroco! Minha ira já passou. Sentimentos só atrapalham durante um combate entre cavaleiros...mas você não é um cavaleiro e nem tem dignidade ou honra para tal. Vai morrer aqui e nem precisarei usar todo o meu poder! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!'

O ar gelado acerta Sirroco, que cai ao chão inerte. Com um olhar de desprezo, Kamus se afasta, deixando-o para trás. Se tivesse se detido um instante para se certificar de que Sirroco estivesse mesmo derrotado, teria percebido um leve tremor em sua mão, e os olhos que se abriam em fúria.

''Cavaleiro...''-dizia em pensamento.-''Fui tolo em desafiá-lo assim. Não sou forte o suficiente...ainda! Mas o erro maior foi seu...deveria ter me matado!''

Não foi difícil reencontrar a casa de Pierre. Com a confiança que lhe era costumeira, Kamus foi entrando na casa, após derrubar a porta com um chute e observou o ambiente.

Reconheceu Randon e Pierre conversando num canto com outros homens. Eles colocaram-se em pé diante da entrada de Kamus, sacando suas armas.

'Ora, ora...'-falou Pierre, peando uma xícara de chá da mesinha ao seu lado.-'Nosso reencontro foi mais breve do que imaginei. Pena que Marie está ausente da cidade hoje, ela teria ficado feliz em revê-lo, filho.'

'Não me chame de filho.'

Kamus dirigiu um olhar duro para o homem a sua frente. Aquele era o tal Colfax que tornara a vida de Desirée um martírio? O mesmo homem que disseram ser o responsável pela morte prematura de seus pais? O homem a quem considerou, um dia, um amigo!

Ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação, bebeu um gole da xícara de chá disse:

'Mate-o logo e vão buscar a vagabunda que me roubou.'

Tudo foi muito rápido. Dentro da casa, parecia que a era glacial havia retornado a esse mundo. Pierre e seus homens tremiam de medo e de frio. Mais de medo ao virem Kamus se aproximando, com o olhar ameaçador, e pegando o punho de Pierre, ele congela sua mão.

'Um lembrete!'-sua voz congelou a alma de Pierre.-'Deixe Desirée em paz, que ela não fará nada com o que quer que ela tenha pegado de você...e a única coisa que irá perder é a sua mão, e não a vida!'

De olhos arregalados, Pierre caiu de joelhos no solo, segurando a mão congelada, emitindo apenas um som que parecia um grunhido de um animal ferido.

Sem olhar para trás, Kamus deixa o local.

Ao retornar para o hotel.

'Monsieur Du Pont?'-chamou o mensageiro.-'La mademoiselle Lemonnier partiu.'

'Onde ela foi?'

'Partiu há umas duas horas, monsieur. Ela pegou um táxi e se foi. Não deixou recado sobre aonde ia.'

Kamus entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, e tocou nos lençóis onde haviam estado horas antes. Ela se foi, apesar de ter pedido que o esperasse. Se foi para sempre.

Pegando o telefone discou para a recepção.

'Gostaria que fechasse a conta para mim, por favor. Voltarei hoje mesmo para a Grécia.'

Três semanas depois, sentada numa varanda de um pequeno restaurante na cidade de Atenas, tendo a sua frente um lap-top e em seu colo Charlote, Desirée refrescava-se do calor com um chá gelado.

'Bem Charlote...com quem começamos?'-ela tirou os óculos escuros e perguntou a cachorrinha que latiu em resposta.-'Hum...Colfax? Está bem. Essa vai para você, Jacques.'

Ela aperta a tecla Enter do Computador e de repente todos os computadores ligados à rede mundial são invadidos com informações a respeito de Colfax e seus homens. Identidades falsas, locais...tudo. O mundo inteiro recebia os arquivos.

Em um escritório do outro lado do Oceano.

'Agente Wilson. Veja!'-apontou um técnico para a tela do computador.-'São informações sobre Colfax.'

'Desirée.'-a agente sorriu.-'Menina esperta. Avise nossos homens em Paris. Quero Pierre Le Blanc e todos os seus comparsas presos. Dê ao FBI os nomes e endereços dos homens de Colfax na América.'

'Sim, senhora.'-ele começa a digitar e a chama de volta.-'Agente?'

'O que foi?'

'Veja!'

A imagem de apresentação aparece em todos os computadores dos escritórios da CIA. Que dizia assim:

''VOCÊS JÁ VIRAM UM GATO FALAR?

EU JÁ...PERGUNTEI À UM GATO SE DEVIA DEIXAR

A CIA FICAR COM AS INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE ESSA ARMA.

O ÉQUIDNA...

SABEM O QUE ELE ME RESPONDEU?''

Então a imagem de um gatinho branco, com uma coleira escrita Snow Flakes, mostrando os dentes como se sorrisse e uma gargalhada histérica tomou conta dos autos falantes de todos os computadores.

'Mas, o que é isso?'-Allison não estava entendendo.

'Agente Wilson! Os dados sobre o Équidna em nossos computadores estão sendo destruídos por um vírus! Tudo a respeito do Équidna na rede está sendo apagado!'-alarmou-se outro agente.

'Aquela...aquela lunática destruiu uma década de pesquisa militar!'-esbravejou outro.

Allison limitou-se a cruzar os braços e a sorrir. Havia sido melhor assim.

Desirée acabou de beber seu chá, pegou os disquetes e começou a quebrá-los um a um, depois olhou para Charlote.

'Essa foi por mim.'-depois olhou ao redor.-'Jean-Luc está demorando!'

Se naquela ocasião ela houvesse ficado escondida e esperando naquela ruela, em frente ao bar de Jean-Luc, Desirée teria descoberto que o amigo não traíra Jacques. Ele se recusou a ajudar Randon, o que lhe custou um olho roxo e um braço quebrado.

Depois que saiu do hotel, tomou coragem e voltou ao bar, determinada a obrigar Jean-Luc a lhe dar passaportes falsos para ir embora de Paris. Encontrou um amigo, que foi maravilhoso com ela.

Tão maravilhoso que não hesitou em acompanhá-la até a Grécia para procurar por Kamus, indo até aquele endereço de contato que havia em sua carteira e ela memorizou.

Estava ansiosa para reencontrar Kamus. Dizer-lhe tantas coisas, que estava arrependida e que não agüentava mais ficar longe dele. Que se ela a aceitasse de volta...jamais mentiria de novo.

Então, avistou o corpulento amigo se aproximar, subindo a rua. De tão excitada com a possibilidade de reencontrar o único homem por quem realmente se apaixonou, não reparou na expressão preocupada dele.

'Jean-Luc! Falou com ele?'-ela chegou ansiosa.-'Ele quer falar comigo? Preciso lhe dizer que eu est...'

'Desirée...'-ele a segura pelos ombros e acrescenta triste.-'Ele morreu.'

Desirée fica parada, olhando para Jean-Luc como se esperasse que o que acabava de ouvir fosse uma brincadeira cruel e sem graça.

'Não...ele não morreu. Está brincando...não está?'

Mas diante do olhar do amigo, compreendeu que era verdade. Levou uma mão à boca, sufocando um soluço enquanto lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

'C-como?'-perguntou num fio de voz.

'Eu não entendi direito...a garota com quem conversei, trabalha lá...eu acho. Parece que houve uma luta...numas tais de doze casas e ele acabou sendo morto e...'

Desirée começou a chorar antes que Jean-Luc terminasse a sua narrativa. Os soluços faziam seu corpo tremer, enquanto era abraçada afetuosamente por ele.

'Não é justo...'-ela repetia sem parar.-'Não agora...'

Presente.

O som de um caminhão que acabava de passar despertou Kamus de seus pensamentos. Lançou um último olhar para a casa e respirou fundo.

Saiu do veículo. Hesitou por um momento e começou a andar até propriedade.

Na metade do caminho, viu um movimento pelo canto do olho, parou e se virou.

''Deuses...''

Era ela, saindo dos fundos da casa e parando para olhá-lo com uma expressão curiosa. Continuou a andar e, quando estava perto, viu o susto e a confusão tomarem conta de seu olhar.

'Desirée...'

Ela exalou um suspiro, e estremeceu.

'Não!'-ela gemeu e cobriu o rosto.-'Não acredito em fantasmas!'

Encarou-o de olhos arregalados.

'Não sou um fantasma.'-ela achava que estava morto?

Desirée meneou a cabeça, negando com veemência.

'Você não é Kamus! Ele está morto! Fui até a Grécia e me disseram que estava morto!'

Ele esticou o braço para tocar em seu rosto, quando a tocou, Desirée se arrepiou. Logo em seguida, Kamus a segurou nos braços antes que ela caísse ao chão, sem sentidos.

'Maudisez!'-(Maldição!)

Ele a carregou, inconsciente, para dentro da varanda.

Colocou-a na cadeira mais próxima esperando que ela voltasse a si. Não imaginou que nesse reencontro ela pudesse ter essa reação. Desirée começou a mexer as pálpebras e abriu os olhos violetas, sentando-se bruscamente ao ver o rosto de Kamus tão próximo ao seu.

'Sente-se bem?'

Desirée segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos.

'É você mesmo? Kamus? Meu Deus...nesses seis anos achei que estivesse morto!'

'Vamos entrar, precisamos conversar.'

'E-espere...'

'Mamãe?'

Kamus virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a voz infantil e deparou-se com um menino de mais ou menos cinco anos, vestindo um casco de lã vermelho e com uma fox terrier ao seu lado, olhando-o num misto de curiosidade, desconfiança e medo estampados em seus olhos violetas.

'Qui tá fazendo com a minha mamãe?'-ele perguntou encarando-o com o olhar desafiante.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Kamus, foi a incrível semelhança do menino com ele quando tinha essa idade. O formato das sobrancelhas, o cabelo azul, o nariz...E ele chamou Desirée de mamãe!

'Ele...ele..'-Kamus levantou-se confuso, ora fitando o menino, ora fitando Desirée.

Ela faz um gesto com a mão e chamando o menino para que se aproximasse, recebendo um abraço e um beijo dela. Depois, ela o vira para que se encarassem.

'Este é Alexandre...é o nosso filho!'

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Presente:**

**Capítulo 5:**

Kamus estava imerso em pensamentos, admirando Alexandre que se ocupava em colorir algumas folhas de papel, de vez em quando o menino lançava um olhar desconfiado para o Cavaleiro. Desirée estava na cozinha, fazendo um chá e deixando-os a sós.

'Cê é meu pai mesmo?'-indagou a queima-roupa, pegando Kamus de surpresa.-'Mamãe falou de você, mas disse que tava morto. Cê a gente morre, não volta. Como voltou?'

Kamus ficou observando o menino, pensou em falar algo profundo ou, pelo menos algo sensível...Nada lhe veio à cabeça. Era um menino de cinco anos, esperando uma resposta impaciente.

'É. Acho que sou seu pai.'-disse.-'Sobre a parte de eu te morrido...quando ficar mais velho, eu explico.'

'Mamãe não tem foto sua...mas falou que sou parecido com você.'-Alexandre voltou a se concentrar no desenho que fazia com giz de cera.

'Ela...fala muito de mim?'-perguntou e depois refletiu por que era importante saber isso.

'Falava...mas chorava quando falava...porisso não fico perguntando.'-depois olhou para a cozinha, se aproximou de Kamus e sussurrou.-'Acho qui ela ainda gosta de você.'

'Acha mesmo?'

'Hum-hum.'-ele afirmou com a cabeça.-'E sabe o qui mais? Cê o senhor tá aqui, então não precisamos ter mais medo dos homens maus que aparecem. Porque o Joey, qui é meu amigo da escola, falou qui se meu pai estivesse aqui, ele bateria nos homens maus...só contei dos homens maus para o Joey e para você. '

'Homens Maus?'-ele o fitou preocupado.-'Que homens maus?'

'Toda a vez que a gente vê um desses homens maus...a gente tem que ir embora. Eu não gosto disso...da outra vez, tive qui deixar minha bicicleta na outra casa.'

'Sobre o que estão cochichando?'-Desirée perguntou entrando na sala, carregando uma bandeja com três canecas fumegantes.-'Tome seu chocolate quente.'

'Nada.'-respondeu o menino.-'Mãe, posso ver desenho?'

'Pode. Mas vá assistir em seu quarto...quero conversar com o...papai.'

'Tá.'-ele pega a caneca e antes de sair acompanhado por Charlote, olha para Kamus.-'Num vai embora agora, vai? Quando a mamãe fala que quer conversar com algum tio ela manda eles embora e...'

'Alexandre.'

'Eu não vou embora agora, Alexandre.'

'Qui bom.'

Assim que ele saiu, Kamus foi logo falando.

'Ele é muito inteligente.'

Os lábios de Desirée tremeram.

'Sim, é. A professora diz que ele é precoce. Se parece com você. Seus cabelos, seu jeito...'

'Mas os olhos e o sorriso são seus.'

'Kamus, por onde esteve?Disseram-me que você havia morrido.'

'Sim, eu sei.'

'Por que mentiu? Não queria me ver e por isso inventou essa 'desculpa'?'

'Não foi mentira.'-ele se levanta.-'Olhe, a história é longa, é difícil explicar.'

'Tente.'-ela falou cruzando os braços e encarando.

'Espere...eu não vim aqui dar desculpas, vim para saber por que sumiu de repente! Voltei ao hotel e você não estava...e que história é essa que o Alexandre disse sobre 'homens maus'?'

'Não mude de assunto. Ah, Alex...fofoqueiro.'

'Desirée...'-ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.-'Está com problemas de novo?'

'Aqueles mesmos problemas.'-ela suspirou e se levantou também-'No dia em que fiquei sabendo da 'sua morte'-ela faz o gesto dos parênteses com as mãos.-'Eu havia colocado na net tudo sobre Colfax e a sua organização. Ele foi preso, mas ficou fulo...tão fulo que colocou a minha cabeça a prêmio, pelo triplo de antes.'

Ela o encarou e percebeu que ele a olhava intensamente. Olhos azuis eu haviam sido doces e carinhosos e que agora brilhavam como aço. Exatamente como da última vez em que se viram.

'Vocês estão em perigo? Desirée, que tipo de vida é essa em que ficam fugindo, nomes falsos, essas mentiras.'

'Estava sozinha!'-ela exasperou.-'Sempre estive sozinha, e fiz o que pude para proteger a mim e a meu filho!'-Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e sufocou um soluço.-'Meu Deus...o que eu fiz com meu filho...isso não é vida para um menino tão pequeno.'

'Eu...poderia tê-la ajudado se...'

'Se soubesse?'-ela riu nervosa.-'Pensei que estivesse morto há seis anos...você mentiu também...Acho que estava certa. Você me odeia.'

'Eu não te odeio...mom Dieu! Eu...'

Desirée começou a chorar, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

'Desirée, eu...'

Ela sussurrou seu nome e o abraçou. Antes que pudesse pensar, ela a beijou, e Kamus a puxou contra si.

'Se for um sonho, não quero acordar.'-ela murmurou, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele tomou suas mãos, tentando por alguma distância entre os dois, para conseguir raciocinar. A sensação das mãos dela em sua pele era excitante. Kamus não esperava essa reação.

'Quero protegê-los.'-ele começou a falar.-'Venha comigo para o Santuário, lá estarão em segurança.'

Seis anos atrás, ela teria aceitado na hora. Mas naquele momento, Desirée forçou-se a respirar fundo e concentrar-se, se afastando dele.

'Não.'

Aquela, claramente, não era a resposta que Kamus esperava.

'Não'.-repetiu ao vê-lo ali, em pé, como se esperando que ela reconsiderasse.-'Me sai muito bem sem você até hoje.'

'Droga, Desirée. Estamos falando da sua vida e a de meu filho!'

Ela desviou o olhar. Sentia-se culpada por anos. Na verdade, ainda continuava sentido culpa, mas.

'Meu filho.'-ela acrescentou com um sorriso.-'Eu o amo mais que a minha vida..e quero o melhor para ele.'

'Ótimo. Que seja. Você prepara o Alexandre e vamos para o Santuário hoje mesmo!'

'Mas...não dá para ir assim de uma hora para outra. Alex fez amigos aqui em Dawson, vai se ressentir se partir de uma hora para outra.'

'De quanto tempo você precisa?'-perguntou ele, impaciente.

'Eu não sei! Dois dias, três...'

Kamus não respondeu. Limitou-se a dar um ligeiro sorriso e caminhou até ela, encarando-a com seus magnéticos olhos azuis.

'Nem pense em fugir desta vez.'

'Ora...quem pensa que sou?'-exclamou irritada.

Ao vê-la tão perto de si, com os olhos brilhando e, apesar da sua mente tentar resistir, todo o seu corpo reagiu. Como ainda podia desejá-la, depois de seis anos? Sim. Ainda a queria...Jamais a esqueceu.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando de novo, quando de repente.

'Mãe! Tô com fome!'-Alex apareceu quebrando a magia do momento.-'A gente não ia almoçar na cidade?'

'Alex...Tá, vamos sim!'-ela respondeu sem graça.

'O senhor vai também, papai?'

'É claro!'

'Não se incomode.-Desirée disse rápido.-'Vá se trocar e pegue seu casaco.'

'Olhe Desirée. Eu admito que vim até aqui para brigar, mas agora que sei sobre a existência de Alexandre não vou me afastar dele!'

Se Desirée tivesse ousado imaginar eu um dia ele voltaria, em seus sonhos, gostaria que fosse por ela. Ele continuava ali por causa de Alex. Ela engoliu a mágoa, disse a si mesma que não importava.

'Muito honrado da sua parte.'-ela disse sarcástica.-'Especialmente por que não me disse por que mentiu sobre a sua passagem desta vida para a outra!'

'Quer saber? Eu digo tudo.'-ele irritou-se e contou tudo sobre o Santuário e Atena.-'E foi isso..e então? Satisfeita?'

Desirée o encarava com os olhos arregalados e falou.

'E depois a mentirosa sou eu. Ora, faça-me o favor. Não espere que eu acredite nessa história de deusa Atena e de...de...'

Kamus pegou uma das xícaras de chá, ainda quentes. Desirée viu um brilho dourado envolvê-lo por um instante e depois ele pegou em sua mão e virou a xícara. O chá havia sido congelado.

'Meu Deus!'-murmurou.-'Então naquele dia na praça...quando nos conhecemos, foi você que...'

'Vou esperá-los lá fora. Quando estiverem prontos.'-ele saiu da sala, deixando-a atônita.

Meia hora depois, entraram no restaurante. O mesmo em que Kamus estivera com os amigos comemorando a reconciliação de Milo e Dione.

Desirée avistou pessoas conhecidas, que acenaram curiosas de saber quem era o acompanhante da professora Laura. Mal sentaram numa mesa e uma mulher se aproximou sorrindo. Tinha cabelos loiros curtos, usava roupas apertadas e curtas demais para seu corpo rechonchudo e maquiagem pesada.

'Essa não.'-Desirée disse com um falso sorriso, acenando de volta.-'É Jane Harvey, a maior fofoqueira do Território. Lembre-se, Kamus...me chamo Laura.'

'Olá, Laura! Que bom ver você.'

'É bom vê-la também, Jane.'

'Ora...Que pedaço de mau caminho!'-deu um risinho.-'Não vai nos apresentar o seu amigo? Ou prefere escondê-lo só para você?'-ela piscou maliciosa.-'Não estava aqui mais cedo com o Hank e os amigos dele?'

'Jane, este é Kamus.'-apresentou com um sorriso.-'Não é apenas um amigo...é o pai de Alexandre. Kamus, Jane e eu trabalhamos na mesma escola...ela é secretária.'

'Prazer em conhecê-la, mademoiselle.'

'Oh! Fait il vous parlez français?(Fala francês?)'-Jane sorriu.-'Oh, Laura. Onde você encontra esses homens lindos? Preciso ir. Tchau!'

'Tchau'-ela respondeu ainda sorrindo, e falou entre os dentes, mantendo o sorriso, os olhos brilhavam de raiva.-'A Fofoqueira vai ligar para todas as mulheres do Território para falar que a professora Laura estava com um homem.'

'Desirée?'

'O que é, Kamus?'

'Lembre-me de nunca deixá-la irritada.'

'Tarde demais!'

A garçonete chegou, interrompendo a 'conversa':

'Olá sou Sally, sua garçonete. Oi, Laura...Alex...Gostariam de fazer o pedido agora?'

'Alexandre faz o pedido.'-disse Kamus.-'E então?'

'Batatas fritas!'-falou bem entusiasmado.

'Sei...Batata fritas e três pratos do dia...hoje é filé não é, Sally?'-Desirée perguntou a garçonete.-'Se comerem tudo, meninos, terão sobremesa.'

'Legal!'-virou o menino.-'Vou querer torta de chocolate e sorvete!'

A garçonete anota o pedido e se retira.

'Mãe? Posso ir falar com meu colega ali?'-Alexandre apontou para uma mesa com um casal e três crianças.

'Pode.'-e ele sai.-'Talvez como sobremesa, Kamus, queira 'Sexo Selvagem'.-ela disse sorrindo e riu quando ele engasgou e ficou corado.

'O quê?'

'Sexo Selvagem.'-ela lhe mostra o cardápio.-'É um bolo de chocolate e amêndoas.'

'Não brinca.'-ele resmungou, por um momento pensou que ela estava falando sério.

'Oh, sim. Vai adorar Kamus! É a especialidade da casa. Há quem diga que é tão gostoso que chega a ser melhor que sexo.'

'Garanto que nenhuma comida é melhor do que sexo, cherrie!'

'Ora, ora, ora.'-Kamus reconheceu a voz de Milo.-'Achei que não viveria para ver isso! Kamus acompanhado por uma linda mulher!'

Desirée observou quem chegava. Eram quatro pessoas. Um rapaz de cabelos azuis comprido e escuros, e um sorriso brincalhão, de braços dados com uma jovem loira muito bonita. Havia também um rapaz finamente trajado, de traços delicados e cabelos de um tom azul mais claro e outro de cabelos loiros e curtos.

'Não vai nos apresentar, Kamyu?'-perguntou o rapaz que estava acompanhado pela loira, pegando a mão de Desirée e beijando-a.-'Sou Milo, amigo desse Bloco de Gelo aí. Você é Desirée, não é?'

'São...'-Kamus pigarreou.-'Acredite ou não...são meus amigos.'

'Sou sim.'-ela retribuiu o sorriso.-'São cavaleiros também? Como o Kamus?'

'Somos...quer dizer, a Dione não. Esta é Dione, minha noiva. E estes manés aqui são o irmão dela, Theo e o Afrodite.'

'Afrodite? Que nome diferente!'

'Único como a pessoa que o possui.'-ele a beija na mão também.-'Ah, Kamus...ela é linda mesmo! Querendo-a só para você?'

'Afrodite...Milo...'-Kamus estava ficando nervoso.

'Mãe! Pai! Posso jogar naquela máquina de game?'-Alexandre chegou acompanhado por outros dois meninos.

'PAI?'-falaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Discretamente, um homem tira uma foto da mesa deles com uma câmera digital.

Algum tempo depois, do outro lado do oceano, em um imponente casarão, localizado no interior da Inglaterra. Um homem, com o corpo marcado por anos de treinamento e lutas está em profunda meditação.

Aparece então outro homem, um mordomo, de cabelos brancos e já de idade, trazendo em uma bandeja um telefone celular. Ajeitando os óculos na face, ele para e diz de maneira fria e profissional.

'Senhor Sirroco? Telefone do Senhor Le Blanc.'

Sirroco abre os olhos e se levanta, e pega o aparelho oferecido pelo criado.

'Aqui é Sirroco.'

'Sirroco...meus informantes me trouxeram notícias interessantes. Aquele desgraçado pegou um vôo de Atenas para o Canadá.'

'Kamus.'-Sirroco sorri ao pronunciar o nome.-'Continue.'

'Fiquei curioso e mandei que o seguissem...e adivinhe só. Ele foi para um lugarejo esquecido por Deus chamado Dawson e eles viram algo interessante e me mandaram por e-mail uma foto. Aquela vadia está com ele também.'

'Seis anos sem nenhuma informação e de repente, encontramos os dois!'

'Vou mandar a foto para você.'-em um computador próximo, o mordomo retira a foto da impressora.

'Continua linda essa mulher...e quem seria o pivete, senhor Le Blanc?'

'Não faço idéia e não me interessa.'

'Se parece com ele...seria seu filho? Interessante.'

'Ouça Sirroco.'-do outro lado da linha, numa cela de prisão, Pierre Le Blanc exibe seu braço direito amputado até o cotovelo.-'Eu pago cinco vezes mais...mas quero a cabeça daquela mulher. O filho da p do Kamus congelou o meu braço e tiveram que cortá-lo fora...quero que me traga de lembrança o braço direito de Kamus.'

'Pela mulher, o preço de outrora já está bom, senhor Le Blanc...pelo Cavaleiro, farei o serviço pelo simples prazer de matá-lo. Adeus.'

Ao desligar o celular, Sirroco sorri e o entrega a seu criado.

'Sei anos...e finalmente já estou a altura de lutar com um Cavaleiro de Ouro.'

'Deseja mais alguma coisa, Senhor Sirroco?'

'Sim, Frank. Mande preparar o meu avião. Vou para o Canadá.'-o mordomo se inclina respeitosamente e ia saindo, mas Sirroco olha para a fotografia, principalmente para o menino nela.-'E compre um brinquedo...algo para um menino. Não posso visitá-los sem levar uma lembrança para o garotinho.'

'Sim senhor Sirroco.'-e ele se retira.

Sirroco fitou a paisagem e começa a gargalhar. Kamus o derrotou no passado porque fora precipitado e arrogante demais. Matá-lo se tornou a sua obsessão. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se animava com a possibilidade de um combate.

Afinal, não treinou a toa. Ele conseguiu atingir o ponto máximo que o Cosmo de Cavaleiro pode chegar...o sétimo sentido.

Voltou a olhar a fotografia e alisou a imagem da mulher e do menino. Sorriu diabolicamente e seus olhos brilharam.

'Eu disse Kamus...você cometeu um grande erro..Deveria ter me matado na época. Farei com que se arrependa de ter sido tão 'misericordioso'.

Voltou a gargalhar.

Eles seriam cavaleiros cujos poderes estavam igualados agora. Seria ele e Kamus, cara a cara. Mas ele teria um trunfo...ou melhor, dois.

Na próxima vez...

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Presente:**

**Capítulo 6:**

Eu quero corroer o seu coração num abraço

E nesse espaço deixar você se convencer

De que ainda precisa de mim.

Eu já me convenci, preciso de você!

Ivo A. Siqueira.

'Pai!'

Milo repetiu olhando para o menino e para o amigo.

Estavam todos sentados à mesa, almoçando e ouviram a história de Desirée. Depois, Milo se ajoelhou diante de Alexandre e acrescentou sorrindo:

'Que barato, Kamus! Ele é a sua cara mesmo! E aí, parceirinho! Eu sou o seu tio Milo!'

O menino olhou para Milo e depois para a mãe, voltando a encarar o Cavaleiro e para a sua mão estendida e falou:

'Milo? Que nome bobo!'

'Alexandre!'-repreendeu Desirée, constrangida.

Milo ficou congelado. Kamus e os demais riram com gosto. Depois de um tempo, Milo se 'recuperou':

'Como é? Isso é jeito de falar, menino?'

'Milo, me desculpe.'-falou Desirée.-'Crianças falam as coisas sem pensar mesmo.'

'Meu nome não é bobo, moleque!'-Milo ainda conversava com Alexandre.

'Milo!'-falou Dione brava.-'Não acredito que vai discutir com um menino! Oi, meu nome é Dione.'

'Você é bonita!'-Alexandre disse com um sorriso.

'Ai, que lindinho!'-Dione não resistiu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.-'Obrigada, lindinho!'

'É linda, mesmo!'-falou Milo.-'Por isso é a minha noiva!'

'Cê namora esse com cara de bobo?'-perguntou Alexandre.

'Me namora só porque sou linda?'-Dione olhou severamente para o noivo.-'Quer dizer que se eu ainda fosse gordinha e usasse óculos nem olharia para mim?'

'Não é isso, Dio. E-eu...Me ajudem aqui, gente.'

'Não me envolva nisso.'-falou Afrodite erguendo as mãos.

'É minha irmã, mas é sua noiva...resolva.'

'Você é muito bonita para namorar ele.'-Alexandre continuou.-'Namora comigo?'

'Alexandre!'-Desirée o repreendeu de novo, e olhou zangada para Kamus que ainda ria.-'Não vai falar nada?'

'Não.'-e voltou a rir.

Desirée suspirou.

'Preciso ir embora.'-ela disse pegando a bolsa e se levantando.-'Tenho muito serviço em casa, as aulas vão recomeçar e preciso avisar que não voltarei esse semestre.'

'Então, virá conosco para a Grécia?'-perguntou Afrodite.

'Sim.'

'E seus pais, Theo? Vão embora hoje?'-Kamus perguntou.

'Sim. Irei com eles.'

'Eu vou ficar.'-Dione declarou e acariciou os cabelos de Alexandre.-'Quero conhecer melhor esse lindinho!'

'Vamos Alexandre?'

'Ah, mãe. Deixa eu ficar com o papai e o tio Bobão!'

'Ei! Quem é o tio Bobão?'-Milo protestou, com o rosto zangado.

'Há,há,há,há,há,...ele fica engraçado com essa careta.'-Alexandre ria aprontando para Milo.

'Alex, mais respeito com os mais velhos.'-Desirée disse impaciente.-'Tudo bem, pode ficar se seu pai não se importar.'

'Não me importo. Temos muito que conversar.'-ele sorriu para o menino.

'Tem certeza? Crianças dão muito trabalho.'

'Não se preocupe, Desirée.'-Dione disse.-'Afinal, Milo não dá tanto trabalho assim.'

'Obrigado, Dio...EI!'

Alexandre riu e mostrou a língua para Milo, e o cavaleiro segurou a vontade de dar uns cascudos no menino.

'Ele gostou de você, Milo.'-Desirée disse sem graça.-'Não chame mais ele de tio Bobão, Alexandre.'

'Sim, mamãe. Prometo.'

'Peça desculpas a ele.'-insistiu.

'Tio.'-ele olhou bem para Milo.-'Desculpa ter ti chamado de tio Bobão. Prometo não ti chamar mais de tio Bobão.'

'Por que não senti sinceridade nessa promessa?'-Milo replicou encarando Alex.

'Olhando esses dois, não sei mais quem realmente tem cinco anos.'-suspirou Dione.

'A senhora não vai ficar?'-o menino protestou.

'Não...estarei em casa antes das seis horas. Prometa que será bonzinho.'-ela dá um beijo na testa do filho e sai, depois de dar um aceno para Kamus.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-a sair com um olhar estranho.

'O que você acha?'-Dione sussurrou para Afrodite.

'Que o nosso pingüim aqui ainda está apaixonado por ela.'-respondeu Milo.

'Eles podiam se acertar.'-cochichou Afrodite.

'A mamãe também gosta do papai.'-o menino acompanhou.-'Mas ele brigaram, ouvi lá em casa.'

'É percebe-se...Ei, moleque!'-Milo zangou-se.-'Isso é papo de adulto!'

'O que estão conversando?'-Kamus perguntou lançando um olhar frio para o grupo.

'Nada!'-responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

'Tio Bobão..quer dizer, tio Milo...'-o menino voltou a cochichar, quando o pai se ocupava em pagar a conta do almoço.-'Me ajuda a fazer o papai e a mamãe fazer as pazes?'

'Hum...'-Milo ficou pensativo, sério e depois disse com um sorriso e um sinal de vitória com os dedos.-'Claro! E já tenho uma idéia!'

'Sei...'-acrescentou Afrodite.-'Idéia genial como aquela do namoro falso?'

'Ei, Dido!'-o escorpião replicou.-'Os Alessandros são famosos por terem grandes idéias! E eles só precisam de um tempo sozinhos, sem interrupções para esclarecerem as coisas e se acertarem.'

'Ai, ai...'-Dione suspirou desanimada.

Mais tarde.

Após um dia inteiro em companhia um do outro, Alexandre estava muito feliz em ter o pai de volta. Kamus estava apreciando a idéia da paternidade, em vista do filho ser um garoto inteligente e adorável.

Como a cidade de Dawson era pequena, o passeio limitou-se a visitar o parque nacional.

'São seis horas.'-Kamus consultou o relógio.-'Sua mãe está esperando, vamos embora?'

'Ah...pai. Eu quero dormir no hotel com o senhor! Fala para a minha mãe deixar.'

Diante do olhar suplicante do menino, Kamus ponderou.

'Está bem. Vou ligar para ela e...'

Milo cutucou Alexandre.

'O telefone lá de casa tá quebrado.'-ele disse.

'Então?'

'Ora, vá lá e fala pra ela.'-disse Milo.-'Cuidamos do Alexandre enquanto isso. E aí, você aproveita e pega as coisas que ele for precisar. Pijama, escova de dente...essas coisas.'

Kamus olhou bem para o filho e para Milo, ambos exibiam um grande sorriso e de certo modo isso fez com que tivesse um estranho pressentimento.

'Está bem.'-ele passou a mão na cabeça do filho.-'Volto logo.'

'Tá.'

'Não tenha pressa.'-falou Milo, e Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha.-'Vamos ficar bem. Vamos jogar videogame!'

'O tio boba..er, tio Milo é legal!'-Alex completou com um sorriso maroto.

'Certo. Até mais.'

Assim que Kamus sai, Milo e Alexandre batem as mãos se cumprimentando. Dione e Afrodite olharam para os dois e balançaram as cabeças desanimados.

Desirée estava ocupada em preparar o jantar, de vez em quando olhava para o relógio. Estava ansiosa, não sabia por que. E ela queria se convencer que isso não tinha nada a ver com Kamus.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, largou o que estava fazendo e foi atender. Era Kamus.

'Kamus? Onde está Alex?'-perguntou olhando para os lados.

'Ele quis dormir no hotel comigo. Importa-se?'

'Não. De modo algum. Por que não me ligou avisando?'-ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse na sala.

'Me disseram que o seu telefone estava quebrado e...'-ele começou a rir.-'Bem que reparei que estavam estranhos.'

'Hã?'-depois entendeu e começou a rir também. Kamus ficou sério observando.-'É natural que um menino tão pequeno queira ver os pais juntos.'

'Seu sorriso ainda é muito lindo!'-disse de repente, deixando-a constrangida.-'Como senti falta do seu sorriso.'

'O que você está dizendo?'

'Que senti sua falta. Foram seis longos anos!'

Dizendo isso a pegou nos braços e beijou-a. Um beijo apaixonado como os que haviam trocado antes. De repente, foi como se os anos tivessem se apagado. Quando a boca quente de Kamus tocou a dela, convencendo-a, abrindo-a, o sangue de Desirée aqueceu-se em suas veias e seu coração começou a bater, descontrolado.

Ele afastou-se. Desirée o olhou com paixão e pegou em sua mão, conduzindo-o até o seu quarto.

'Venha.'-ela falou baixinho, com carinho.-'Tem razão...perdemos tempo demais.'

Enquanto o conduzia, foi tirando as roupas e largando-as no corredor. Ao chegar no aposento, estava apenas com as roupas intimas, ficando ao lado da sua cama. Sem tirar o olhar de Desirée, Kamus já foi abrindo os botões da camisa, tirando-a.

Tomou-a no colo e a deitou na cama, a beijou com desespero. O sutiã foi praticamente arrancado e jogado em um canto qualquer. Desirée sentiu as mãos fortes cobrirem seu corpo de carícias, tocando, afagando, descrevendo movimentos eróticos.

'Kamus...'-gemeu. Ela o segurou pelos cabelos, beijando-o com ânsia descontrolada.-'Não acha que está usando muita roupa?'

'Estou, não é? Isso é fácil de remediar.'

Ele começou a soltar o cinto.

'Não!'-ela disse.-'Eu faço isso.'

Quando tocou na cintura da calça, notou que Kamus ficou completamente imóvel, esperando em silêncio. Tremeu levemente ao abrir o zíper da calça e puxá-la para baixo, introduzindo a mão sob a cueca. Kamus estremeceu com o toque intimo.

Sem paciência, Kamus tirou o restante das próprias roupas e deitou Desirée na cama, retirando sua calcinha.

Foi então que ela sentiu o toque de seus dedos ágeis no ponto mais palpitante de seu corpo. Ela agarrou-se a ele desesperadamente.

Enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele tomou-lhe um dos seios com as mãos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Kamus buscou os mamilos firmes e intumescidos com a boca, sugando-os suavemente. Desirée não conseguiu segurar um grito rouco de prazer que esta carícia lhe proporcionava.

Como se soubesse o quanto a carícia a atormentava, Kamus abriu a boca, envolvendo o mamilo saliente, língua acariciando-o com firmeza, os dentes mordiscando-os. Os gemidos dela provocando sensações dentro dele.

Kamus envolveu o outro seio, repetindo as carícias provocantes. Depois foi descendo mais, pela barriga, até tocar a curva suave de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a estremecer.

Desirée gritou quando a boca e a língua de Kamus tocaram a região mais sensível de seu corpo, respirava com dificuldade.

Kamus moveu-se de repente, cobrindo-lhe a boca com violência. Desirée o envolveu entre seus braços, depois se abaixou e brincou com os mamilos dele com a sua língua. Kamus gemeu quando ela mordeu o bico de seu peito.

'Agora...é minha vez.'-ela falou com paixão.

'Está me provocando,não é?'-ele falou baixinho antes de puxá-la de encontro a si.

'Eu quero você dentro de mim...'- Desirée pediu, com a voz embargada de prazer. Instintivamente, ela abriu-se esperando por ele.

Kamus sorriu, a respiração ofegante.

Ele moveu-se, segurando-a pelas nádegas e penetrou-a lentamente, arrancando dela um pequeno gemido de prazer. Começaram a se mover, numa cadência urgente, o desejo crescendo entre os dois com fúria, até explodir e Kamus derramar-se dentro dela.

Seus corpos ofegantes e cansados relaxaram depois da explosão de emoções.

Desirée deixou-se ficar entre os braços de Kamus, exausta, mas realizada. Ele estava de olhos fechados, a expressão serena. Como se percebesse que era observado, levantou as pálpebras e a encarou. Havia doçura em seus olhos.

Desirée se espreguiçou e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

'Hum...maravilha!'

'Está bem?'

'Acho que sim, por quê?'

'Ah...bem..'-ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.-'Temos seis anos para compensar, assim...'

Desirée riu, alegre pela felicidade que via nos olhos dele.

'Desirée...'

'Sim?'

'Eu te amo.'

Lágrimas escorreram pelas faces dela. Esperava ouvir essas três palavras há muito tempo.

'Eu te amo, Kamus...'

Voltaram a se beijar e a se amarem, certos de que nada e ninguém poderiam atrapalhar a felicidade que estavam sentindo.

Aeroporto Internacional de Toronto. Na manhã seguinte.

Um homem de cabelos negros e sorriso confiante desce de seu jato particular e vai ao encontro de outros dois.

Os homens eram parecidos. Peles morenas, cabelos e olhos negros. Eles se cumprimentaram com entusiasmo.

'Sirroco!'-um dos homens, alto e bonito o recebeu de braços abertos.-'Chamou os seus irmãos do deserto e aqui estamos. Fale o que podemos fazer por você?'

'Hassan, Kaled.'-ele estende a mão ao outro, alto, mais de rosto bruto e cheio de cicatrizes.-'Chegou o momento que esperávamos. Vamos fazer nome, matando um Cavaleiro de Ouro.'

'Ah...'-Kaled sorriu.-'Os anos de treino terão recompensa!'

'Sim.'-assentiu Sirroco.-'Os Assassinos do Deserto serão conhecidos e temidos por todos.'

'E como poderemos pegá-lo, Sirroco?'-perguntou Hassan.

Sirroco gargalha e mostra uma fotografia.

'Ele tem dois pontos fracos.'

Os dois assassinos olham para a foto de Desirée e Alexandre no restaurante e sorriem satisfeitos.

'Amanhã, a essa hora...Kamus de Aquário será meu!'

Continua...

Estamos chegando nos momentos finais da história...não percam o próximo capítulo, hein?


	7. Capítulo 7

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Presente:**

**Capítulo 7:**

Desirée despertou muito depois do alvorecer. Permaneceu deitada e imóvel para não acordá-lo. Deteve-se a observá-lo. Ele estava deitado, com o braço sobre seu corpo de forma possessiva.

Saiu da cama devagar, com cuidado para não despertá-lo e entrou no chuveiro.

Kamus despertou assim que ela levantou-se, seu olhar percorreu as curvas generosas do corpo feminino até que ela entrasse no banheiro. Levantou-se e foi atrás dela, parando na porta admirando-a.

Desirée olhou para trás para fitá-lo, sem dizer nada, ela abriu os braços num convite que ele aceitou ansioso.

Na cidade.

'Tia Dione. Será que o papai e a mamãe fizeram as pazes?'-Alexandre perguntou ansioso, segurando na mão de Dione enquanto caminhavam pela cidade.

'Tenho certeza que sim.'-respondeu sorrindo e depois deu uma piscadela.-'Vamos fazer algumas comprinhas. Quero ver se acho um presente bem bonito para a sua mãe, como se fosse um presente de casamento.'

'Legal!'-ele deu um sorriso animado.-'E o tio Bo...hã..tio Milo e o tio Afodite? Por que eles num tão aqui?'

'Afrodite.'-ela o corrigiu.-'Eles foram providenciar as passagens de avião para a Grécia. Vamos voltar amanhã.'-ela olha uma vitrine.-'Ah, que lindo aquele vaso indígena! Acha que a sua mãe vai gostar?'

Entretidos na compra, nem perceberam que um homem de belas feições os observava. Ele dirigiu um rápido olhar para uma fotografia e sorriu:

'Achei o garoto.'-e caminhou na direção deles.

Na residência de Desirée.

O cheiro de café recém feito preencheu o ambiente, chegando ao quarto. Desirée entrava na cozinha bocejando, ainda amarrando o cordão do robe de seda verde. Estava se sentindo radiante, feliz.

Ainda mais ao ver quem tentava preparar uma refeição. Kamus estava assobiando, usando apenas uma calça, pés descalços e sem camisa, enquanto preparava algo que e a lembrava vagamente serem parecidos com ovos mexidos.

'O cheiro está bom.'-ela disse sorrindo e abraçando-o por trás.

'O sabor também, cherrie.'-ele se vira e a abraça.depositando um beijo em sua testa.-'Coma e depois vamos até a cidade.'

'Sim. Estou louca de vontade de contar a Alex sobre nós.'

'Eu também.'-ele a fitou com carinho.-'Assim, partiremos o mais cedo possível para o Santuário.'

'E como é o Santuário?'

'Difícil de explicar...é um lugar único!'

'Com você...será um paraíso.'-ela beija o pescoço dele, deslizando a mão sobre o ventre.

'Se continuar assim...não sairemos hoje dessa casa.'-respondeu com a respiração alterada.

'Hummmm...Não seria uma má idéia.'-ela se afasta, dá um beijo rápido nele e acrescenta.-'Mas, vou me trocar e sairemos daqui a pouco.'

'Sabe o que notei? Não há um computador nessa casa.'

'É que eu não queria cair em tentação.'-ela sorri, colocando a mão solenemente sobre o peito.-'Prometi que não cometeria mais nenhum crime tecnológico. Se bem que...o computador da biblioteca da escola parece que fica me chamando e...'

'Desirée...'

'Estou brincando...Me dê alguns minutos e logo, logo vamos pra Dawson.'

Do lado de fora, Kamus esperava ansioso que Desirée aparecesse, encostado ao carro que alugara. Mas, de repente sentiu um arrepio na nuca e se afastou do veículo.

Seus instintos nunca falharam...Sabia que estava sendo observado.

Procurando pelo anonimato, Desirée preferia viver longe das cidades. Virou-se e olhou para todos os lados, a estrada que levava até a cidade estava deserta, a residência mais próxima ficava a cerca de um quilômetro. Mas nada viu de suspeito.

Convencido de que não imaginava coisas, tornou a estudar toda a área, mas de novo nada encontrou. Ainda desassossegado, Kamus começou a caminhar até as árvores da pequena mata. Sentiu um cosmo estranho, hostil e parou.

Virou-se e deparou-se com uma pessoa, que o observava com uma expressão divertida, com ambas as mãos atrás do corpo. Embora mantivesse um semblante inalterado, Kamus franziu o cenho tentando reconhecer o homem.

'Há quanto tempo, Cavaleiro.'-ele o saudou com um sorriso maldoso.-'Seis anos, não é?'

'Quem é você?'

'Não se lembra de mim? Estou ofendido.'-ele faz uma reverência.-'Sou Sirroco..lembra-se de Paris? Vejo que os anos foram generosos com você...uma bela mulher, um lindo garoto!'

'Como é?'-Kamus teve um mau pressentimento. A sensação de alguma coisa terrivelmente errada.-'O que sabe sobre meu filho?'

'Um garoto corajoso! Tenha orgulho dele...'-e olhou para Kamus com um brilho estranho no olhar, retirando o casaco de Alexandre atrás de si e jogado-o ao chão.-'Não chorou em nenhum momento desde que meus amigos o levaram para um lugar mais...seguro.'

Num instante, Kamus percorreu a distância que os separavam e segurou Sirroco pelo colarinho, a raiva e o temor pela primeira vez o dominavam.

'Se ousar ferir meu filho!'-ameaçou.

'Calma, calma.'-ele sorriu seguro.-'É melhor me soltar para conversarmos. Não ousaria ferir o menino...ele não me interessa. Vamos conversar como dois Cavalheiros.'

Hesitante, Kamus o soltou. Mas mantinha um olhar frio direcionado a Sirroco.

'O que quer?'

'Há seis anos atrás você me venceu, mas não me matou.'-ele faz um gesto com o dedo como se o reprovasse.-'Tsc, tsc...Um erro fatal! Meu mestre sempre dizia para termos certeza de que nossos inimigos estejam realmente mortos, para que eles nunca possam voltar e lançar sua vingança em sua família. E ele estava certo!'

'O que quer?'

'Meu mestre também dizia que a pior humilhação de um guerreiro é ser derrotado!'-continuou a falar, ignorando Kamus.-'É preferível morrer em combate do que ser derrotado e continuar a viver! Desde aquele dia, não coloco mais os pés em meu país natal, não posso voltar e encarar meu mestre carregando a mácula de ter perdido para você, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro. Treinei muito...será interessante!'

'O QUE QUER?'-falou alterado.

'Uma revanche.'-acrescentou sorrindo.-'Há cinco quilômetros a leste daqui, há uma clareira onde poderemos lutar sem nos preocuparmos mas, será em meu termo. Sem armaduras, afinal...não tenho uma e seria uma grande desvantagem enfrentá-lo assim...apenas nossos cosmos. Bem,...hehehehe...há um detalhe. Se eu perder, não há garantias que meus amigos fiquem satisfeitos com isso e não sei se eles descontarão suas frustrações no menino.'

'Deseja lutar comigo, mas quer garantias de que não perderá...e para isso usa um menino como escudo. É um covarde!'

'Que seja.'-ele deu os ombros.-'Me encontre na clareira em meia hora. Ah, mais um detalhe...'

Naquele instante, Desirée saia de casa e observa curiosa do jardim, Kamus conversando com um homem moreno, estranhamente familiar.

'Como disse, não tenho interesse no menino. Ele sairá ileso dessa se agir como eu quero, mas a mulher...'

Kamus percebe a presença de Desirée, e fica alarmado. Principalmente ao sentir o Cosmo de Sirroco aumentar.

'Desirée!'

'Tem um prêmio de cinco milhões por ela!.'-ele ergue a mão para ela.-'Não posso ignorar esse dinheiro.'

'NÃO!'

Sirroco dispara um golpe com um movimento da mão, o vento aumenta como se fosse um tornado direcionado a Desirée que permanece estática. Num instante seguinte, ela sente o rosto sendo ferido pelo vento...no outro...

Kamus surgia na sua frente, abraçando-a, protegendo-a com o próprio corpo e recebendo toda a força do ataque de Sirroco. Ambos são atirados a alguns metros no ar, caindo ao chão. Mas em nenhum momento, Kamus a soltou de seu abraço protetor.

'Que pena..errei!'-Sirroco diz cinicamente.

O Cavaleiro ouviu a gargalhada de Sirroco e percebeu que ele desaparecera. Voltou sua atenção para Desirée.

'Desirée? Você está bem?'-perguntou preocupado.

Um gemido foi a sua resposta, e Desirée abriu os olhos devagar.

'K-Kamus? O que houve?'

Ele a ajuda a levantar, e acrescenta preocupado.

'Vá para a cidade, procure Milo ou Afrodite e fique com eles.'

'O que houve? Quem é aquele homem?'-ela estava começando a ficar alarmada e então, reconhece o casaco de Alex caído no chão não muito longe deles, ela o pega e ficar nervosa.-'Onde está Alex? Esse é o casaco dele. Onde está meu filho!'

'Acalme-se. Vá pra cidade e me espere lá.'-dizia tentando manter a calma.

'Como me pede isso? Quero meu filho aqui! Ond...'-Kamus a silencia com um beijo longo e apaixonado. Desirée tem a impressão que ele se despedia dela.

Depois se afastaram e ele tocou em seu rosto.

'Vou trazê-lo de volta, prometo.'

Ela lia seus pensamentos, e ele não podia negar. De súbito, Desirée entendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Kamus e o que pretendia fazer.

Ela concordou com um movimento de sua cabeça e o viu se afastar em direção a leste.

Em Dawson, Milo e Afrodite acabavam de voltar do pequeno aeroporto local, onde se despediram de Ulisses, Demos e da sua família. Na manhã seguinte, seriam eles a pegar um vôo até Vancouver e de lá para a Europa.

'Qual é o problema, Dido? Está quieto.'

'Estranho...não sentiu um Cosmo agressivo instantes atrás?'

'Senti sim...mas foi muito rápido.'-ele olhou a paisagem pela janela e as pessoas de Dawson em seus afazeres.-'Achei que fosse minha imaginação...mas se você sentiu, há algo errado por aqui.'

'Os problemas parecem nos procurar.'-acrescentou Afrodite sério.

Assim que estacionaram e desceram do carro, viram Hank, amigo de Demos, correndo na direção deles.

'Milo!'-o senhor estava visivelmente nervoso.-'Aconteceu algo terrível com Dione!'

'Quê?'-Milo sentiu um tremor.

Entraram na sala de emergência do pequeno hospital correndo. A enfermeira da recepção olhou para os dois e notou o nervosismo de rapaz de longos cabelos azuis.

'Dione Papallonikos!'-Milo perguntou impaciente.-'A trouxeram para cá? É a minha noiva!'

'Sim, uma moça que foi agredida. Eu o levo até ela.'

Ela os levou até uma sala, onde Dione estava sendo atendida por um médico de meia idade, alto, magro e de aparência austera. Milo passou pela enfermeira, abraçando Dione, que tinha um pequeno curativo acima do olho esquerdo.

'Dr. Bailey.'-a enfermeira avisou.-'Este rapaz é o noivo da paciente.'

'Não foi nada grave.'-o médico começou a falar.-'Apenas dei um ponto para fechar o corte. O xerife está procurando o homem que agrediu a senhorita.'

'Milo...Ele levou Alexandre.'-lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas faces de Dione, ainda abraçada a Milo.-'Tentei impedir, mas...nem sei o que me atingiu.'

'Obrigado Doutor.'-disse Afrodite entrando na sala.-'Poderia nos dar licença, uns instantes, para conversarmos?'

'Claro.'-o médico saiu.

Assim que se viram a sós, Milo enxugou as lágrimas de Dione e pediu.

'Conte tudo o que sabe.'

Uma leve batida na porta e Desirée apareceu. Estava com o rosto arranhado e seus olhos refletiam o quanto estava com medo.

'Me disseram que estavam aqui.'-ela falou com a voz embargada, começando a chorar.-'Ele pegou meu filho e vai matar Kamus...'

Do lado de fora do Hospital, Milo tentava acalmar-se. Mas a raiva o estava deixando inquieto.

'Quando eu colocar minhas mãos no calhorda que a machucou, eu...'

'Desirée disse que Kamus foi para leste...'-Afrodite refletia.-'Embora sinta o cosmo dele e do tal que o atacou naquele lado, sinto outros cosmos de lá.'-apontou para oeste.

'E?'

'O homem que levou Alexandre está pra lá, oeste.'-disse impaciente.-'E não está sozinho.'

'Vamos buscá-lo e quebrar as caras desses atrevidos.'-falou com um sorriso, socando a mão.-'Assim que Kamus perceber que Alex está seguro, vai dar uma lição no cara.'

'Concordo.'

Kamus chegou ao ponto de encontro determinado por Sirroco. O local era amplo, uma clareira cercada pela mata. Ainda coberta pela neve, mas que já dava sinais que a primavera se aproximava.

Então, ele percebe a presença de Sirroco e franze o cenho. Olhou para o lado e o viu, mantendo uma pose arrogante.

'Bem...vamos começar.'-dizendo isso, seu cosmo aumentou, e uma estranha ventania começou do nada.

O vento cortava o ar, em direção a Kamus, e embora seu rosto fosse arranhado, e sua camisa sofresse cortes, o cavaleiro não alterou sua expressão, lançando um olhar mortal para Sirroco.

'He,he, he...desta vez, não vou subestimá-lo, Cavaleiro.'

Kamus nada responde, ficando apenas em posição de defesa. Sirroco posiciona-se, colocando seus braços sobre o corpo em forma de X e os ventos o envolvem, como se tivesse vida própria.

'Morra, Kamus de Aquário!'

O Cavaleiro fechou seus olhos, a imagem de Desirée e Alexandre invade seus pensamentos, e então um frio intenso começava a tomar conta de todo o local. Cristais de gelo começaram a se formar ao seu redor e o ar congelado anulou o primeiro ataque de Sirroco.

Sirroco mantinha um olhar alucinado, direcionado a Kamus.

'Esqueceu-se do menino?'

Kamus então, desfez a posição de defesa e esperou impassível o próximo passo de Sirroco. Impulsionado pelo vento, o assassino 'voa' rapidamente em direção a Kamus, que recebe um soco de Sirroco, sendo jogado longe, chocando-se contra uma árvore.

'Seis anos de humilhação, esperando que retornasse...'-Sirroco ri com maldade.-'Vou prolongar o máximo sua punição, antes de matá-lo.'

Em Dawson.

Cansada de esperar por notícias, Desirée aproveita-se de um momento de distração dos médicos e de Dione e pega as chaves do carro que Milo havia deixado. Sai determinada do hospital e entra no carro.

Assim que alcança a rua principal, ponderou para que lado ir. Viu Jane Harvey, e pela primeira vez, ficou feliz por encontrá-la. Após uma breve conversa, descobriu que Jane havia visto os amigos de Kamus indo a direção da velha madeireira abandonada.

Seus instintos a avisavam que ele estaria em boas mãos. Se os amigos de Kamus forem como ele, se possuíssem habilidades como as dele, estava certa de que Alex estaria a salvo. Pegou a direção leste da estrada.

Não podia ficar parada. Certa de que agia por impulso, ignorou novamente a voz da razão e acelerou o carro. Decidiu por esse caminho. Iria atrás de Kamus.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 8

**UMA GAROTA ESPECIAL**

**Presente:**

**Capítulo 8:**

Numa antiga e abandonada madeireira.

Alexandre olhava para os homens que o vigiavam num misto de medo e raiva. O grandão de cabelos sebosos havia machucado Dione, e estava sentindo muita raiva dele.

'O que foi, pivete?'-ele perguntou ao perceber que o menino o olhava.

'Meu pai vai dar uma surra em vocês.'-Alex respondeu.-'E o tio Milo vai bate em vocês também.'

Os homens deram gargalhadas, como se houvessem ouvido uma piada.

'Em minutos, moleque, seu pai vai estar morto!'-o de cabelos sebosos respondeu.

'Não assusta o menino assim, Hassan.'-Kaled, o mais alto e com cicatrizes, falou sorrindo.

'Meu pai vai chutar a sua bunda!'-Alex falou mais uma vez.

'Moleque..sua mãe não lhe ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos?'-Hassan se aproxima com raiva.-'Quero que cale essa boca!'

'Num calo!'-Alex cruza os braços.-'Cala a boca já morreu, quem manda na minha boca sou eu.'

'Hassan...eu calo a boca do pivete! Ele está me irritando!'-Kaled se aproximou.-'Acho que devemos matar o menino! Será um favor pra ele, afinal...hehehehe...Sirroco já deve ter matado a mãe dele, e logo será o cavaleiro. Vai estar sozinho, mais um órfão inútil!'

Hassan sorri. Kaled se abaixa para pegar Alex que se encolheu com medo, quando de repente...algo passou voando, cortando o rosto de Kaled.

Ele se ergue e passa a mão no corte e olha para o chão, buscando o que o atingiu. Surpreso, viu uma rosa vermelha fincada no chão.

'Hã?'

Os dois seqüestradores olham em direção as árvores, procurando pela pessoa que jogou a rosa.

'Primeiro bate numa mulher...depois ameaça um garotinho. Meu conceito sobre vocês só cai a cada instante.'-Milo disse, saindo da mata, andando calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

'Tio Milo!'-Alex estava feliz.

'E não esqueça do seu tio Dido, Alex.'-Afrodite completou aparecendo ao lado do menino, segurando uma rosa negra na mão.-'Seria melhor desistirem e irem embora. Não queremos machucar vocês.'

'Não queremos?'-Milo olha para Afrodite. Ambos sorriem.

'Bem...'-completa Afrodite, fazendo um gesto com a mão.-'Vamos surrar eles um pouquinho então.'

'Quem?'-Kaled espantou-se.

'São cavaleiros também, Kaled.'-Hassan assume posição de combate.

'Deixa-me esclarecer algo antes ...'-Milo disse, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e apontando para os homens.-'Qual de vocês bateu na minha garota?'

'Foi ele, tio Milo.'-Alexandre apontou para Hassan.

'Obrigado, Alex.'-Milo sorriu para o menino, mas depois lançou um olhar furioso para Hassan.-'Cuida do amigo dele, Afrodite...Vou dar uma lição nesse verme sobre como tratar as mulheres.'

'Hunf!'-Hassan não pareceu intimidado.-'Somos Assassinos do Deserto...acham que não esperávamos por Cavaleiros aqui?'

Hassan se concentra e explode seu cosmo, criando um vendaval, arrastando árvores, pedras e as velhas estruturas da madeireira. Num gesto instintivo, Afrodite pega Alex e salta para um ponto seguro, colocando o menino no chão,atrás de uma grande árvore.

'Fique aqui quietinho que já voltamos.'-ele pediu e depois dá uma piscada.-'Quero que feche os olhos e prometa que não vai olhar, não importa o que escute...Promete?'

'Tá.'-o menino concordou e fechou os olhos, ficando encolhido.

Afrodite se afasta e repara que Kaled se aproximava.

'Então, você quer me enfrentar?'-falou com desdém, admirando uma rosa negra em sua mão.-'Espero que esteja preparado para morrer.'

'O que o leva a crer que me matará, cavaleiro?'

'Primeiro...sou mais forte que você! Segundo, vocês cometeram o erro de mexerem com os Cavaleiros de Ouro!'

'Como é?'

'Ah é,...Terceiro...Você é feio e eu sou bonito!'-ele sorri e lança um olhar frio a Kaled.-'Sinto...mas no momento em que nasceu com essa cara horrorosa, já selou o seu destino!'

'Idiota...'-Kaled avança erguendo o punho.-'Acha que tenho medo de suas bravatas?'

'Pois deveria.'-ele suspira e fala.-'Rosas piranhas!'

Inúmeras pétalas negras surgem e cercam Kaled, provocando-lhe diversos cortes em seu corpo. Kaled cai ao chão, mortalmente ferido, numa poça de seu próprio sangue.

'Tem sorte de eu estar de bom humor hoje.'-disse passando pelo homem caído.-'Em outros tempos, teria te matado sem hesitar.'

Desirée olhou frustrada para a estrada. O carro estava enguiçado, não passaria nenhum carro por perto e estava a menos de cinco quilômetros do local onde deduzia que Kamus estava.

Sua dedução se tornara certeza no momento em que viu animais fugindo da direção oposta a dela, como se algo os tivesse assustado mesmo. Pelo pouco que viu desses homens que lutam de maneira assombrosa, só poderiam ser Kamus e o outro.

Sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Era culpa dela...só dela! Se não tivesse se envolvido em tanta confusão, se envolvido com aquelas pessoas perigosas...nem Kamus e nem seu filho estariam em perigo agora.

Ela tentaria remediar tudo.

Sirroco continuava a bater em Kamus, que não reagia. Mas continuava a manter um olhar frio e superior para o outro.

'Por que me olha assim?'-dizia Sirroco furioso.-'Não gosto desse olhar!'

Kamus nada responde, sendo golpeado novamente por Sirroco.

'Quero ver desespero em seu olhar! Quero vê-lo implorar pela vida!'-dizia furioso, mas Kamus nada respondia.-'Talvez eu volte a visitar aquela linda mulher...depois de terminar com você! O que acha? Divertir-me um pouco com ela, antes de matá-la?'

Desta vez Kamus lançou um olhar furioso para Sirroco, e este chegou a estremecer e recuar um passo, mas voltou a sorrir e falou:

'É exatamente isso o que farei com ela.'

'Aproveite maldito.'-Kamus disse se erguendo.-'Em breve estará morto!'

'O que disse?'-perguntou arregalando os olhos, não acreditando na confiança do cavaleiro ao proferir aquelas palavras.

Kamus limitou-se apenas a dar um meio sorriso com o canto da boca.

Hassan disparava golpes com seu Cosmo, que Milo desviava sem esforço algum. Por fim aproximou-se dele e desferiu um soco, jogando o Assassino longe.

'Esse foi por Dione.'-declarou, correndo para dar-lhe um chute, que acerta seu rosto.-'Esse foi pelo susto que deram em Desirée.'-e termina com outro soco no estômago dele.-'E esse é pelo garoto!'

Hassan cai ao chão, arrastando-se na neve.

'Faça um favor pra você mesmo e fique caído.'-disse Milo, dando-lhe as costas.

Mas Hassan se levanta e tenta atacá-lo por trás.

'A derrota...não é aceitável!'-gritou antes de atacar.

Milo desvia-se, lançando um olhar duro ao homem.

'Idiota!'-e dá um potente soco o estômago do homem que cai desacordado.

Milo caminha até onde estava Alex e toca na cabeça do menino. Ele abre os olhos, afastando as mãozinhas do rosto e sorri retribuindo o sorriso do cavaleiro.

'Grande Alex!'-Milo disse alisando sua cabeça.-'Foi muito corajoso, amiguinho!'

'Um perfeito cavaleiro!'-completou Afrodite chegando.

'Fiz como o senhor mandou, tio Dido. Não abri meus olhos e não espiei nada!'

'Muito bem!'

'Vamos, amiguinho.'-Milo o ergueu e o colocou sobre os ombros-'Sua mãe está esperando por você.'

'E o papai?'

'Daqui a pouco ele aparece.'-acrescentou sorrindo.

Nesse momento, Sirroco sentiu os Cosmos dos demais cavaleiros e sentiu também que os Cosmos de seus companheiros se apagarem.

'O que foi isso?'-indagou, olhando de maneira furiosa para Kamus.

O cavaleiro sorriu.

'Não gosto desse sorriso!'-e avança.-'Tudo em você me irrita!'

Kamus esquiva-se do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que atinge Sirroco com um soco jogando-o longe.

'Sirroco, isso o que você sentiu foram meus amigos derrotando seus capangas. Isso significa que meu filho está a salvo...e não preciso mais me conter em relação a você.'

'Não pode ser!'-gritou Sirroco.-'Eu vou conseguir a minha vingança!'

O cavaleiro acendeu seu Cosmo, o ar ficou mais gelado e a neve e o gelo cobriram todo o local.

'Preparado, Sirroco?'-ele ergue o braço, imediatamente cortando os céus a uma velocidade incalculável, a armadura de Aquário surge e cobre o corpo de Kamus.-'Nunca tolerei covardes, e você foi o pior deste tipo de corja!

Kamus se aproximava ameaçadoramente contra Sirroco.

'Quem te mandou? Le Blanc? Aquele verme ainda está vivo?'

'Em parte, Le Blanc tem participação na minha vinda aqui.'-Sirroco sorri e ergue os braços.-'Mas matá-lo...será um prazer!'

'Imbecil!'-Kamus disse, fechando os olhos e erguendo os braços, assumindo a posição de seu golpe mais poderoso.-'Estou farto de você, seu lunático! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!'

O golpe atinge Sirroco, que cai imóvel. Kamus se aproxima e envolve o corpo de Sirroco no gelo. Ele o olha com desprezo e sai daquele lugar, dizendo em voz alta.

'Desta vez...estou garantindo que nunca mais volte a ameaçar a minha família!'

Então, o cubo de gelo onde estava Sirroco se parte em milhares de pedaços.

Desirée corria pela mata, ouviu uma espécie de estrondo minutos atrás, e o ar estava mais gelado que o normal. Sabia que estava próxima dele.

E então o viu, caminhando calmamente em sua direção, usando uma belíssima armadura dourada. Ele parecia ferido, com o rosto machucado, mas estava vivo.

Encontraram-se no meio da mata, pararam a cerca de um metro um do outro e se olharam. Sem esperar mais, Desirée o abraçou com força. Ela começou a soluçar e Kamus segurou-a com força.

'Acabou.'-ele disse tentando acalmá-la.

Dois dias depois...

Pierre Le Blanc foi conduzido pelos guardas até uma sala privativa, onde havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Disseram que ele tinha uma visita muito importante. Ficou imaginando quem seria e sorriu esperando que fosse seu principal assassino, trazendo notícias das mortes daqueles malditos que lhe tiraram a liberdade e o seu braço.

Sentou-se calmamente em uma das cadeiras e esperou. A porta abriu-se, olhou com curiosidade quem entrava e quando o reconheceu ficou pálido e levantou-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira. Era Kamus.

Ele usava um terno preto e olhava para Le Blanc como se olhava para um animal.

O velho chegou até a porta e gritou pelos guardas, mas ninguém veio.

'Não perca seu tempo.'-disse Kamus com calma, se aproximando de Le Blanc.-'Ninguém virá. A conversa dessa sala não será gravada. Para todos os efeitos...nunca estive aqui!'

'O-o que quer?'-o velho tremia, o ar da sala foi ficando mais frio.

'Deixe Desirée e a mim em paz.'-declarou com um olhar que gelou a alma de Le Blanc.-'Do contrário vou voltar e acabarei com você...tenho amigos influentes que dirão que você teve uma morte natural e ninguém sentirá a falta de um monstro assassino como você.'

'Q-quê?'

'Tudo o que acontecer a Desirée irei responsabilizar você. Se mandar alguém segui-la, eu voltarei. Se alguém a olhar torto, eu voltarei. Se ela cair e se machucar, eu voltarei. Entendeu?'

'S-sim...'

'"timo.'-ele deu as costas para sair, mas se virou e colocou a mão sobre a cadeira que congelou com o toque, depois a quebrou com um leve aperto da mão.-'Por que se não entendeu...farei o mesmo com a sua cabeça. E terá o mesmo destino que Sirroco.'

Ele saiu da sala, deixando o homem caído e trêmulo no chão. Ia andando pelos corredores e avistou a pessoa que o ajudou a ter essa 'conversa' com Le Blanc.

'Nunca pensou em fazer parte da CIA?'-a loira de cabelos curtos e sorriso confiante perguntou, olhando-o divertida.

'Nunca. Merci, agente Wilson.'

'Me chame de Allison. Na verdade, foi um prazer.'-ela disse recolocando os óculos escuros.-'Foi divertido vê-lo intimidar o filho da mãe. Ele será transferido para outra prisão de segurança máxima, ficando isolado do resto do mundo...não vai mais causar problemas a vocês.'

'Merci.'-Kamus ia saindo, mas Allison o chamou.

'Ah, diga a Desirée isso. Parece que um vírus de computador apagou todos os dados sobre ela.'-ela piscou, e acrescentou com um ar inocente.-'Não sei quem poderia ter mandando esse vírus...o fato é que aos olhos da justiça, Desirée Lemonnier nunca cometeu nenhum crime.'

Kamus sorriu e então vai embora.

Do lado de fora, Kamus avistou o carro que havia alugado com Desirée esperando sentada no capô. Ao perceber que ele havia saído, ela desceu imediatamente e correu até ele. Kamus estreitou-a sem dizer nada, sentindo as batidas do coração dela de encontro ao peito.

'Tudo bem, querido?'

Kamus sorriu.

'Sim, meu amor. Está tudo bem.'

Ela respirou aliviada. Os dois se dirigiram ao carro, abraçados.

'Vamos partir para a Grécia agora?'-ela perguntou antes de entrar no carro.-'Espero que Alex não esteja dando trabalho aos seus novos 'tios'.'

'Sim.'-ele inclinou-se e a beijou.-'Ao meu ver, uma nova vida para nós começa agora. Eu prometo!'

Um beijo longo, cheio de amor e carinho, selou aquela promessa de uma vida feliz e de infinitas emoções.

**EPÍLOGO**

Grécia...

Eles estavam chegando no Santuário. Desirée olhava a tudo fascinada. Na primeira vez que esteve na Grécia, fora uma experiência dolorosa, mas agora...

Ela lançou um olhar terno ao homem ao seu lado, que carregava um eufórico Alexandre em seus ombros. Então, seus olhos encontraram os de Desirée. Estavam caminhando para uma nova vida. Eles se amavam, confiavam um no outro e tinha um futuro pela frente.

Kamus inclinou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Desirée e disse baixinho:

'Eu amo você.'-e depois de um beijo nos lábios dela.

'Ei! Tem criança perto!'-gritou Milo logo atrás.

Eles ficaram ruborizados com o comentário, olhando Milo, Dione e Afrodite que os acompanhavam, Kamus depois riu.

'Agora, falando sério.'-continuou Milo.-'E aí Alex! Vai treinar com seu tio Milo e se tornar o futuro Cavaleiro de Escorpião?'

'Cavaleiro de Escorpião!'-retrucou Afrodite.-'Desirée querida, qual é a data de nascimento do Alex?'

'Ele nasceu no dia 12 de março.'

'Viu? Peixes!'-disse vitorioso.-'Será treinado por mim e se tornará o futuro Cavaleiro de Peixes.'

'Quê?'-Milo não aceitou.-'Pensa bem Kamus. Não vai querer seu filho por aí jogando rosas e gritando: 'Rosas vermelhas reais.'-falou, imitando a voz de Afrodite e fazendo um gesto afeminado para provocá-lo.

'EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!'-gritou Afrodite.-'E saiba que só porque sou um homem fino, elegante e lindo, não quer dizer que eu seja afeminado!'

'Eu não disse nada!'.-disfarçou.

'Vamos deixar que Atena resolva isso.'-Kamus declarou mas os dois continuavam a discutir.

Logo viram Atena e outros cavaleiros se aproximando. Ela cumprimentou Desirée com amabilidade, fazendo-a se sentir bem vinda. E a deusa lançou um olhar confuso aos dois Cavaleiros que continuavam a discutir.

'Mas o que?'

'Ele não vai ser treinado por um cara que se chama Afrodite!'

'E se for treinado por você? Vai ensinar o quê? A correr atrás de todo rabo de saia do Santuário?'

'Seria um aprendizado que ele me agradeceria depois!'

Ambos olham para Kamus e Alexandre e falam ao mesmo tempo:

'ALEX! QUEM VOCÊ QUER COMO MESTRE?'

'Eu sou só uma criança. Tenho que escolher?'-disse o menino, e depois de uma pausa, fala com entusiasmo.-'Queria que o papai me ensinasse a fazer gelo como ele!'

'QUÊ!'-os dois ao mesmo tempo.

'Ai, vocês dois!'-Dione suspira e pega os dois pelos braços.-'Vamos deixar isso pra outro dia!'-e balança a cabeça desanimada.-'Meninos...'

'Há, há, há, há...'-Kamus ria diante das expressões derrotados dos amigos.-'Não se preocupe meu filho! Ainda é cedo para ser treinado como Cavaleiro. Vamos meu amor?'

'Sim.'

E pegando na mão de Desirée eles seguem o caminho que os levará para a nova casa. Desirée sorriu, intensamente apaixonada. Amava-o pelo passado, por Alexandre, pelo presente, pelo futuro, para sempre.

Fim!

_ Terminei!_

_Aí, quero agradecer a todos que leram essa fic, que me mandaram reviews e até para aqueles que não me mandaram...mas sei que leram!_

_Obrigada às minhas amigas virtuais que me deram muitas dicas e elogios pela fic...agora que eu a terminei, vou dar seguimento a outro projeto!_

_Espero que acompanhem a próxima história!_

_Tchau!_


End file.
